Clases Especiales
by Shu loves Yuki
Summary: Duo llega aun nuevo Instituto. Amigos, nuevos enemigos y un maestro que hará que el mundo de Duo se ponga ed Cabeza (AU)cap 5 up! SIENTO LA DEMORA!
1. Primer Dia de Clases

Clases Especiales

Aiko Winner  
  
Capítulo 1:

"Primer día de clases"

Acababa de despertase con el sonido del despertador como todos los días, bueno, no como todos los días. La idea de haber sido transferido de escuela no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y a su tutor francamente le había dado igual, pero en fin, por lo menos tenía a su fiel amigo Quatre, había sido una suerte que su familia hubiera decidido que aquel Instituto era el más adecuado para su "pequeño" heredero.

Miró el reloj por primera vez desde que se había despertado, ¡rayos! Era su primer día e iba a llegar tarde, sólo por quedarse pensando en las múltiples maneras de acabar con el suplicio de iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar. Ojalá le tocara en el mismo salón de Quatre, así tendría que ahorrarse el hacer nuevos amigos, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, si bien en las últimas escuelas en las cuales había estado era el centro de atención de cuanta chica o chico se cruzara por su camino no había logrado tener a nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarlo amigo.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello suavemente, pasando con sumo cuidado el cepillo por las finas hebras color miel. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, aquellos ojos azules violetas que enloquecerían a cualquiera, sólo esperaba no tener una recepción de bienvenida como le había pasado antes. Suspiró. Acomodando bien su trenza salió del departamento que le había proporcionado su tutor- y dicho sea de paso, su padrino- y se encaminó hacia el dichoso Instituto.

A medida que se iba acercando era más y más consciente de la mirada que le dirigían tanto hombres como mujeres, sintió como empezaba a sudar frío e intentó apurar el paso, y lo hubiera conseguido si no es por un cuerpo que se interpuso delante de él y lo mando directo al suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas!- comenzó a alegar aún desde el suelo.

- Hn- sonó la otra voz en contestación al reclamo. Duo subió la vista desconfiado. Aquel sujeto de alto porte lo miraba fijamente, estudiándolo lentamente, con unos ojos azules cobalto tan fríos que lo dejaron en el suelo unos segundos más.

- ¡Hey! Te estoy pidiendo una disculpa, no sería mala idea que me la dieras, puesto que en primer lugar tu no debías ponerte en mi camino- un corro de alumnos que iban de camino se habían juntado alrededor de él y del apuesto hombre- ¿Y qué miran todos, eh?- pronunció con voz desafiante, haciendo que todos los alumnos rompiesen filas- déjame decirte que...- paró abruptamente su monólogo cuando vio que el sujeto se acercaba a él ofreciendo su mano. Aún dudoso la aceptó.

- ¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó la figura sin un dejo de sentimientos en la voz, Duo sólo asintió- procura comportarte- y luego de haber dicho eso se retiró del lugar.

Duo quedó parado viendo como se alejaba aquel hombre, ¡Cómo se atrevía!, si había sido su culpa desde un principio, sintió cosquillas al recordar el calor de la mano de ese desconocido, sin darse siquiera cuenta una pequeña sonrisa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Recordó de golpe que debía volver a caminar, hasta que una suave voz lo llamó desde atrás.

- ¡Hola Duo!- saludó un sonriente rubio mientras se acercaba cargando con su mochila.

- ¡Hola Quatre! Tiempo sin vernos, amigo- respondió a su vez mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros del pequeño- me alegra que estés aquí, sabes que yo no soportaría entrar en otra escuela sin conocer a nadie- el rubio rió.

- Lo sé, Duo, lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Crees que nos tocará en el mismo salón?- preguntó mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos violetas de su amigo.

- Ruego a Dios porque así sea, Q-Chan- Quatre sonrió al apodo cariñoso impuesto por Duo. Era de esperarse que se trataran así, eran amigos desde la infancia, nunca iban a ningún lugar sin el otro, y nadie más que ellos mismo conocían sus secretos.

- He oído que este Instituto es muy estricto- señaló Quatre con la mirada perdida. Duo dio un salto.

- Oh nooooo- dijo haciendo puchero- no quiero entrar- añadió al verse ingresando junto con todos los demás alumnos por la gran reja que daba al ante jardín- Quatre, por favor, no vayamos- Quatre sonrió.

- Venga, Duo, no es tan terrible, has dicho lo mismo durante dos años seguidos y has pasado los cursos sin problemas, o no??- Quatre vio la mirada de cachorro que tenía su amigo- bueno, no es que yo diga que tener un Suficiente en matemática sea bueno, perooooo- trató de buscar alguna otra excusa- vamos, Duo, no puedes comportarte así, ya tienes 16 años, deja de actuar como si tuvieras 2!!!-

- Bueno- respondió resignado mientras hacia un puchero- sólo entraré si prometes ayudarme- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

- Ok, Duo, yo te ayudaré.

Las clases empezaron bien para Duo y Quatre, tal y como ellos habían esperado los dejaron en el mismo salón y hasta habían podido sentarse juntos. Duo se vio sorprendido al encontrar entre la gente de su clase a nada menos que a su amiga Hilde. La chica se veía bastante bien y aquel uniforme contorneaba su figura aún mejor de lo que Duo creía. El pequeño árabe desapareció durante la hora de almuerzo, supuestamente se había dirigido a la oficina del director para arreglar algunos problemas de horarios con las materias y cosas por el estilo, pensó Duo, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Hilde, al parecer la chica llevaba poco más de dos años asistiendo al mismo lugar y se había extrañado enormemente al no encontrar a sus amigos, pero circunstancias la habían mantenido dentro del instituto.

- Así que dos años, ¿No Hilde-Chan?- preguntó Duo marcando el Chan de manera más molesta.

- Vamos, Duo, ya deja de llamarme así- sonrió la chica- así es, llevo dos años en este instituto, y no es mucho lo que puedo adelantarte, supongo que es igual a todos los que has ido- suspiró dando por terminada la conversación

- No lo creo, Hilde- aseguró Duo mirando a los ojos azules de la chica- Quatre comentó que este es un Instituto muy estricto- confesó en voz baja al oído de la chica, quien no dudó en lanzar una carcajada- ¿De qué te ríes, Hilde?- preguntó inocentemente el trenzado.

- Por Dios, Duo, es obvio que un Instituto es estricto, sobre todo este- dijo ella.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porqué?- preguntó mirándola como niño chiquito

- Pues sólo por el hecho de ser el Instituto Peacecraft, bobo- y volvió a las carcajadas.

- Muy graciosa, Hilde- comentó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Después del almuerzo y de lograr encontrar a Quatre comenzaron las clases de la tarde, las cuales normalmente se extendían hasta las cinco de la tarde. Se corría el rumor por los estudiantes nuevos que habían algunos profesores muy puntales y que detestaban que les interrumpiesen en clase. El pobre Duo estaba aterrado, mientras que el árabe trataba de animarlo con una sonrisa. El timbre sonó indicando la hora de la jornada de la tarde, según el horario establecido irían inmediatamente a matemática, con el profesor Heero Yuy, y según más rumores, el más temido.

Duo entró al salón escudándose en Quatre y Hilde. El rubio no paraba de sonreír tontamente a todo el mundo mientras que una gotita de sudor resbalada por su frente, mientras que la chica se dedicaba a sermonear a Duo por escandaloso.

Tomaron sus puestos en casi las últimas gradas, tres puestos que encontraron desocupados. Pues bien,

quedaron con Duo al pasillo, Quatre a su lado izquierdo y Hilde frente a ellos, pero en una grada más abajo. Los murmullos dejaron de escucharse cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello oscuro y desarreglado, que extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar a Duo. El profesor dejó sus libros sobre el escritorio y se volvió a los alumnos. Frunciendo el ceño les habló.

- Yo seré su maestro en este año escolar- comenzó el joven- mi nombre es Heero Yuy y como saben los que ya han tenido clases conmigo no me gusta la impuntualidad, la falta de participación en clase, tampoco se dan permisos para salir al baño en medio de MI hora de clases y lo que menos tolero es la falta de atención- siguió mientras miraba a Duo que estaba totalmente distraído mientras anotaba algo en su libreta- señor Maxwell- Duo se sorprendió al oír su apellido en los labios de aquel sujeto a quien no conocía- si tiene la bondad de prestar atención a las indicaciones para pasar un curso aceptable le sugiero que guarde inmediatamente cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo- Duo se sintió enrojecer ante la mirada de su maestro y más aún, las curiosas y sonrientes de sus compañeros. Sin más asintió la cabeza cabizbajo mientras guardaba su libreta- como iba diciendo, en este curso no aceptaré ningún Suficiente de cualquiera de ustedes, y me aseguraré de que todos y cada uno cumplan con los deberes.

Quatre habría podido jurar que el discurso dado por Yuy había durado siglos, lo admitía, estaba asustado al igual que su amigo trenzado y todos los que había llegado por primera vez al instituto. Miró de reojo a Duo, el sonrojo de su rostro aún no se había ido y miraba aterrado las fórmulas escritas en su libro de texto. Quatre suspiró, iba a ser un largo año para su compañero.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente. Yuy explicaba todo perfectamente bien, sin necesidad alguna de que sus alumnos pidieran que les explicara nuevamente, pero había alguien que definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada. Borró por octava vez el maldito ejercicio, al diablo! Tenían la hora para hacer más de 90 ejercicios con ecuaciones simples y el aún no podía pasar del 5, definitivamente las matemáticas seguían siendo su punto débil. Cansado ya de estar ahí casi media hora con Z, X e Y, decidió no hacer nada más, quizás descansaría un momento y luego copiaría los resultados del pizarrón. Pero no contaba con que una mano poco mayor de tamaño que la suya estuviera junto a su cuaderno.

- ¿No puedes resolverlos?- preguntó una voz suave junto a él. Por un momento pensó que sería Quatre, pero él estaba del otro lado, y la voz provenía inmediatamente del pasillo. Asustado giró su cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con los mismos ojos azul cobalto de la mañana

- Eres tu...- logró decir mientras salía de su asombro. Heero levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que aquel jovencito había sido el mismo que había arrollado horas antes.

- Hn- respondió- te he preguntado si no sabes hacerlos- Duo bajo la mirada sonrojado, al tiempo que el toque del timbre daba por terminada las dos horas de matemática. Sintió alivio al darse cuanta de que podría escapar, después de todo no podía llegar tarde a sus clases de Literatura.

- Yo... este... tengo que irme a clases- respondió sin levantar aún la mirada. Heero se volvió a Quatre que esperaba a su amigo

- ¿Qué materia tienen ahora?- demandó el moreno.

- Literatura- respondió Quatre en un susurro asustado por el tono gélido de su maestro.

- Esa clase la imparte Trowa- dijo sin más- jovencito, dile a tu maestro que estoy hablando con tu amigo- su voz estaba claramente dirigida a Quatre.

- S-sí...- respondió éste en un susurro aún más apagado que el anterior- nos vemos a la salida, Duo- se despidió mientras su cabecita rubia se perdía de vista. Quedaron solos en el salón.

- Repetiré la pregunta- bufó Heero ya fastidiado- ¿No sabes como resolver los ejercicios?- Duo negó con la cabeza sin poder despegar su mirada de la cobalto de su maestro- bien, eso tiene solución- Duo levantó la cara sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó aún sorprendido.

- Que tiene solución, chico. Deberás quedarte todos los jueves desde la salida hasta las 8 pm, ¿De acuerdo?

- Duo...- susurró el trenzado

- ¿Cómo?

- Llámeme Duo, sino no podré ponerle atención- el chico sonrió de manera dulce, logrando sacar una sonrisa, aunque mucho más pequeña que la de él, al hombre mayor.

- De acuerdo, Duo, entonces todos los jueves desde las 5 hasta las 8

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos. A Heero empezaba a gastársele la paciencia- pero.. no puedo, es mucho, yooo...

- Sin excusas, me aseguraré que no tengas nada importante esos días- Duo lo miró anonadado por unos minutos- ¿Qué esperas para irte, Duo? Tu maestro se enfadará si te ve llegar tarde- sonrió de manera autosuficiente. Duo sintió que su sangre hervía.

- Pues si llego tarde no será mía la culpa, sino la de usted! ¡¿Cómo puede pretender que me regañen siendo que usted fue el que insistió en que me quedara?!- Heero se sobresaltó, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus alumnos le alzaran la voz.

- Escúchame bien, muchachito- dijo ya, perdiendo de una vez por todas la maldita paciencia- te vas ahora mismo a tu clase de Literatura y quiero que tus 90 ejercicios estén listos para mañana, ¿Entendido?

- ¿Có.. Cómo?- preguntó Duo, no muy seguro de haber escuchado lo correcto.

- Que para mañana estarán tus ejercicios listos, ¿De acuerdo?- sentenció Yuy con una voz que le hacía temer a Duo que debía decir que sí sólo por su bienestar

- Hai...- respondió con un hilo de voz

Duo bufó fastidiado por cuarta vez, nuevamente lo había echo, el profesor Barton lo había sacado del salón por el simple hecho de no conocer nada de Literatura Oriental, pero él seguía defendiéndose con eso de que "Yo soy americano". Recordaba como lo miraban las aguamarinas de su amigo Quatre, y también recordaba con un poco de miedo los ojos verdes de su maestro. Suspiró. Ese iba a ser un año difícil. Por lo menos en la tarde podría relajarse, después de todo no salían del Instituto tan tarde, saldría a pasear con Quatre y quien sabe si el rubio se animaba e iban al cine. Pero... estaban los malditos ejercicios de matemática que el "Ogro Yuy" le había dejado de tarea, sin contar la materia que debería conseguirse de Literatura.

Por fin sonó la campana, los brazos le dolían de tanto rato de estar sosteniendo los dos pesados cubos de agua. Vio como los alumnos dejaban el salón mientras comentaban la clase.

Con un poco de miedo asomó su cabeza por la puerta, lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas antes de que el maestro se percatara de que había entrado y lo regañara de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al ver al árabe hablando animadamente con el profesor, bueno, más bien parecía que sostenía un animado monólogo. Bajó la cabeza en son de derrota, ¿Acaso todos los profesores le habían tomado mala el primer día? Pues definitivamente no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Tomó sus cosas, que aún estaban en su banca, y con paso rápido pretendió salir del salón, pero la suave voz de su amigo lo hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta.

- Duo, espérame, vamos juntos- le dijo como intentando consolarlo.

- No te preocupes, Quatre, está bien- le sonrió.

- Joven Maxwell- susurró una voz suave, casi tan fría como la que había escuchado esa mañana.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó mientras trataba de sonreírle a su maestro.

- Las clases de Literatura son una materia muy importante, me gustaría que en adelante procurara no llegar tarde y menos quedarse dormido durante ellas, ¿Queda claro?- Duo asintió, no pensaba iniciar una pelea con aquel profesor, de hecho le parecía muy amable, mucho más que Heero Yuy.

- Claro profesor, siento mucho lo de hoy- se disculpó mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza y sacaba la lengua. Barton sonrió, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente.

- Estaré encantado de leer el ensayo del que me hablabas, Quatre- el aludido bajó la mirada mientras su cara de teñía de un rojo más intenso y reía tontamente. Asintió.- ja, ja, ja. Ya vayan muchachos, deben estarlos esperando- y dicho esto dio una palmadita en la espalda del árabe.

- Hai, gracias Trowa- el rubio se tapó la boca ante la mirada sorprendida de Duo y la sonriente de su maestro- perdón, quise decir, profesor Barton- bajó la cara sonrojado- Trowa volvió a sonreír y Duo quedó aún más confundido de lo que estaba antes.

- Descuida, bueno jóvenes, con su permiso- y tomando los pesados libros del escritorio salió del salón sin dejar de ser observado por el árabe.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Q-chan?- preguntó Duo con una mirada pícara dirigida a su amigo.

- Bueno...- Quatre miró al suelo, antes de suspirar- la verdad yo ya conocía al profesor Barton, él me daba clases particulares de música, además de ayudarme en economía- su mirada aguamarina se llenó de tristeza por un momento, para luego ser reemplazada por una máscara de felicidad.

- Vaya Q-chan, yo pensé otra cosa- respondió Duo sacando la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo- creí que tú y el maestro se habían envuelto- Quatre palideció un momento al tiempo que Duo estallaba en ruidosa carcajada- pero qué pasa, te has puesto tan blanco como si hubieses visto un fantasma... o como si lo que dije fuera cierto!! – volvió a reír, esta vez más escandalosamente, pero como no tuviera respuesta de su amigo se calló un momento- ¿Qué pasa, Quatre?- preguntó seriamente mientras miraba el rostro, ahora, sonrojado del pequeño- ¿Es cierto?- Quatre levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y tomó una g4ran bocanada de aire...

- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO, DUO!!- y empezó a reír él también, Duo se quedó un momento más en blanco mientras procesaba el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amigo el árabe.- vamos Duo, hay que ir a desempacar todo- tomó su mochila y algunos libros y salió- te espero en el cuarto, ¿OK?

- Claro Quatre- respondió aún medio aturdido mientras veía al chico marcharse. Su vista se perdió en algún lugar del aula, un murmullo salió de sus labios mientras otra figura ingresaba a la sala y cerraba la puerta tras ella- ... Profesor... Yuy...

El maestro de cabello chocolatado caminó lentamente hasta donde Duo estaba, arrinconándolo contra una pared hizo que soltara la pesada mochila mientras los cuadernos y libros salían de ella.

- Sabía que estarías aquí... Duo- murmuró lentamente mientras le miraba detenidamente a los ojos, a esos ojos color violáceos tan profundos como un océano.

- Yo...- intentó hablar el trenzado, pero un dedo se lo impidió, un dedo del profesor Yuy. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un delicioso color rojo. Notó como la respiración del otro se acercaba a la suya y sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos a la par cuando sentía los labios de Heero sobre los suyos.

Un beso. Un beso corto e inocente.

Heero se separó de su alumno manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las reacciones que éste experimentaba. Duo abrió las grandes orbes violetas con un poco de vergüenza, miró a su maestro, pero como éste no le contestara se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y a recargarse en la pared con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¿Todas las clases serán como esta?- preguntó en cierto tono irónico y sonriendo melancólicamente. Se había ido su primer beso, su primer beso robado por aquel frío hombre de ojos azul cobalto.

- Quizás mejores- susurró el otro a lo que Duo levantó la vista sonrojado- los jueves tomarás tus cosas e iremos a la biblioteca, será más fácil estudiar ahí- y sin esperar más salió de ahí, dejando a Duo sonrojado y confundido, ¿Qué se traía ese sujeto?

- Muy bien, profesor Yuy, si es juego lo que quiere... Juego tendrá...- esbozó una rápida sonrisa. La venganza solía ser muy dulce- nadie juega conmigo...- susurró de nuevo. Su mentecita trabajaba rápido como las abejas, el pobre tipo acababa de entrar en un juego donde no podría ganar- si esas son las condiciones, acepto, serás mío Heero Yuy- sonrió complacido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, quizás hasta podría resolver los ejercicios de matemática y pasar la materia si todo salía bien....

Comentarios de Aiko Chan:

Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que han llegado a este punto del fic, si, lo sé ¬.¬ apesto, nee pero es mi primer fic de Gundam, así que no sean malitos, en fin, un saludo especial a Ariel que siempre estuvo apoyándome y aportando ideas para que pudiera terminar mi primer capítulo (dijo que no podía no hacer nada y que si estaba tan aburrida que escribiera ¬.¬, GRACIAS ARIEL!!!! -)

Comentarios Actuales de Aiko Chan:

Nee, hace tiempo que tengo esta historia publicada en la página de Faby, pero quise animarme aquí también nuevos saludos para mi niña Ariel, que hace muuuuuchisisisisisiiimo tiempo que no sabia nada de ella!!!


	2. Cap 2 el Secreto

**Clases Especiales**

Por Aiko Winner

**Capítulo 2:**

**"El secreto"**

Se talló los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas semicerradas de su habitación, el cabello castaño oscuro revuelto totalmente sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se desperezó como un gatito en la mañana y abrió por fin los ojos, de color azul cobalto. Su mente regresó tres días atrás. A su primera clase con aquel odioso jovencito de trenza, sonrió afectado por el recuerdo de la cara del chico al anunciar las clases extraordinarias que tendrían los jueves.

No podía evitarlo. Se sentía sumamente atraído por el chiquillo de ojos violetas.

Se levantó de la cama por fin, y mientras calentaba el agua para el desayuno fue a darse una ducha. Se miró en el espejo y vio su reflejo dentro de él. Tocó su bronceado rostro que aún tenía las marcas de lo que había sido antes, un muchacho joven. No le era extraño que tanto chicas como chicos se preguntaran qué edad tenía en realidad, a simple vista podría pasar como cualquier alumno normal, claro, si no incluimos el ser perfecto dentro de él y su manía por mantener todo en orden y en silencio. Volvió a recordar al chico. Su continua palabrería cuando estaba con sus amigos, y su expresión de asombro cuando se dio aviso de que sus pertenencias estaban ya en sus cuartos, al parecer no le habían informado que aquel Instituto era también un Internado.

Terminó su ducha rápido y tomó su desayuno con calma, después de todo, tenía el tiempo suficiente para eso. Casi terminaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron, bufó fastidiado, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, no podía ser nadie más que ella, porque nadie más tendría la osadía de ir a molestarle a las 7:15 de la mañana (N/A: por cualquier duda, aquí estoy usando el horario de referencia para las clases en mi país, el cual comienza a las 8:00 am, supongo que todos deben de iniciar el día de clases a esa hora pero es sólo en caso de que no sea así, gracias ). Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con un gesto de enfado en su rostro normalmente sereno.

- Buenos días Reelena, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó sin siquiera mirar a la persona frente a él.

- ¡¡Muy buenos días Heero!!- saludó ella sin hacer caso a la cara de pocos amigos que puso Yuy al escuchar el trato tan familiar que la chica le había mantenido desde el inicio de las pasadas vacaciones- Quería saber si hoy tendrías libre la tarde- sus ojos brillaron por la emoción.

- ¿Para qué sería?- cuestionó siempre serio.

- Oh! Es que quería que fuéramos al cine, ya sabes, un paseo de amigos- marcó la voz en la última voz y le miró significativamente. Heero pensó rápido, debía de haber alguna manera de deshacerse de Reelena el jueves por la tarde. Su mente se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Reelena se creyó victoriosa por un momento.

- Lo siento, Reelena, esta tarde doy clases a un alumno nuevo- la sonrisa de la rubia se borró al instante.

- Pero Heero, yo ya tengo reservados los boletos- Heero frunció el ceño, ¿Qué esa mujer no entendía las indirectas? Al parecer no.

- ¿Y porqué no vas con Dorothy? A ella le encantará tenerte de compañía- su sonrisa irónica se hizo aún más visible. Reelena suspiró.

- Pero Heero, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- su voz fue disminuyendo mientras bajaba la cabeza y retorcía sus manos en busca de alguna excusa.

- Así es Reelena, yo tengo mucho trabajo, y en tu posición también deberías tenerlo. Los exámenes finales se para ti ya están cerca, no? ¿No deberías estarte preparando para entregar la solicitud en la universidad de Hokkaido?- la miró con los ojos en llamas- y además, ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que nuestra "relación" es sólo de alumna a profesor? Yo no he hecho nada para que me convirtieras en tu capricho- siguió sin inmutarse siquiera al ver el rostro enfadado de la chica.

- Pero Heero ¡Tu eres mío!- exclamó mientras se le colgaba del cuello.

- El ser la hermana menor del director del instituto no te servirá conmigo, Reelena, lo mejor será que te vayas, estas no son horas para estar molestando a un profesor, y mucho menos en su cuarto.

Heero la empujó hasta la puerta y una vez que la chica estuvo fuera, a costa de regaños, se la cerró en la cara. Suspiró otra vez, esa jovencita le había perseguido desde el verano y no lo había dejado ni un segundo tranquilo durante las vacaciones.

Y por más que hablara con Mileardo, él siempre respondía lo mismo; que debía aguantar y que además esa señorita era su hermana, ¡Maldita mocosa!, Si él fuera su hermano la chica sería completamente diferente!

Vio el reloj sobre la chimenea de su cuarto, faltaban 30 minutos para empezar las clases y decidió que ya era hora de irse a preparar el material para su asignatura.

Salió despacio y cerró la puerta con llave, no fuera cosa de que la niña entrara a revisar sus cosas, miró por el amplio ventanal que estaba frente a su puerta y un molesto cosquilleo lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos, el sol entraba impetuosamente, al igual que en su habitación, por las ventanas sin cortinas que daban al jardín del instituto. Se asomó hasta quedar casi chocando la nariz con el frío cristal.

Había algunos chicos abajo que desayunaban en el pasto, entre bostezos y las miradas sonrientes de sus novias. Sonrió, o al menos una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios. A pesar de ser muy joven se había titulado de profesor de matemática, inglés e historia, aunque sólo ejerciera la primera de las tres. Él era a quien todos llamaban brillante, al igual que su amigo Trowa, el joven de ojos verdes era también un genio, además de dominar perfectamente la Literatura Universal, era un as en la música y podía tocar cualquier instrumento que le pusieran delante. Un par de mentes brillantes, quizás demasiado jóvenes para aquello, quizás demasiado jóvenes para no haber conocido el amor.

Quitó de su cabeza esos pensamientos, no hacía ningún bien el tenerlos tan temprano en la mañana. Revisó su horario de clases, tenía clases con el curso de la molesta chiquilla a primera hora. Gruñó fastidiado, al parecer el destino no quería que aquel día fuese perfecto.

Se dirigió caminando lentamente a la sala de profesores. Recogió su delantal blanco luego de saludar a todos con una inclinación de cabeza e intercambiar unas palabras con Trowa. Lo vio bien, al parecer algo bueno había sucedido, los ojos de Trowa estaban demasiado expresivos. Giró su vista hacia la puerta, donde vio a un jovencito de cabello rubio y ojos color aqua, al parecer esperaba a Trowa, y tenía sus mejillas marcadas de un delicado color rojo.

El chico de ojos verdes caminó hasta la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio, que sonrió ampliamente al ver a su profesor. Heero logró distinguir también una sonrisa en el rostro siempre impasible de su compañero, algo andaba mal. Recordó cierta ocasión donde había hablado con Trowa, el chico más alto le comentó sobre una persona, una persona que él supuso era una chica.

Trowa había hablado de aquella persona con tal desplante y animosidad que siempre pensó que era una mujer, pero ahora se veía asaltado por dudas, el pequeño rubio podría ser de quien hablaba el moreno de ojos verdes?

Sacudió su cabeza, esas eran tonterías, seguro el jovencito lo conocía de otra parte, pero no podía haber nada relacionado con algo más íntimo entre ellos. Volteó a verlos nuevamente cuando algo lo dejó pegado al suelo. Trowa miraba hacia todas las direcciones y cuando no hubo nadie mirándolo besó dos de sus dedos y se los puso en la boca al chiquillo quien de inmediato se sonrojó. Trató de aparentar normalidad cuando pasó al lado de ambos.

- Buenos días, Heero Sensei- saludó cortésmente el árabe, mientras hacía una inclinación leve con su cabeza.

- Buenos días- respondió Heero- Buenos días, Trowa- lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar la explicación a lo que acababa de ver

- Buenos, Heero. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el maestro de Literatura, dejando de mirar un momento los ojos del pequeño rubio. Heero dudó en contestar, así que se limitó a hacer una mueca con la boca en señal afirmativa. Sí, él se encontraba bien. Un poco aturdido por los últimos acontecimientos pero nada más.

- Reelena ya ha ido a buscarte?- Preguntó con voz afectada- estuvo aquí desde temprano.

- Me lo imaginaba, ya había ido a buscarme. Tengo clases con ella ahora, como me gustaría que me dejara de molestar- sonrió levemente- bueno Trowa, me voy. Con su permiso- hizo otra inclinación al pequeño y salió del salón de profesores.

- ¿Él hablaba de la señorita Peacecraft?- preguntó un temeroso rubio.

- Así es- respondió sin más, Trowa- anda, vamos, por lo que veo tienes clases de Educación Física, no?- Quatre bajó la cara sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza- esa clase la da un amigo, Pequeño, anda, vete ya, te aseguro que te divertirás- y con un gesto cordial se despidió de él. Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo se encontró con los labios del moreno sobre los suyos pálidos. El beso fue corto y se rompió bajo el gemido asustado del rubio.

- ¡Pero Trowa!- gimió con la cara roja mientras la escondía entre sus ropas.

- Calma, pequeño. No hay nadie- en efecto la sala estaba completamente vacía, al parecer sólo habían estado ellos y Heero, los demás debieron de haberse ido antes- ya sé que es peligroso, pero si tenemos cuidado no habrá problemas- lo miró con ternura y luego acarició su mejilla- ya vamos, las clases empiezan en 10 minutos. Quatre asintió.- a todo esto, ¿cómo conoces tú a Reelena?- preguntó.

- Eso es porque ella iba muy seguido a mi casa, es amiga de mi prima Dorothy- a Trowa le cayó un balde de agua fría encima. Él conocía mucho a su pequeño, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera el primo de la más belicosa del último curso de preparatoria. Dorothy Catalonia era bien temida por todos, ya fuera por sus grandes habilidades en la esgrima, cuyas clases se daban en el instituto, o por sus venenosas palabras. Muchas veces había dejado llorando a más de alguna compañera.

- Bueno, yo me tenía que ir- se disculpó Quatre- ¿Nos veremos hoy, Trowa?- preguntó sonriente a lo que el otro bajó la cara y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no, Trowa?- sus ojos tenían un dejo de tristeza.

- Disculpa, pequeño- frotó su cabello, desordenándolo un poco- esta tarde debo corregir exámenes...- hizo una pausa al ver la tristeza reflejada en la cara del rubio- pero si salgo rápido mandaré a buscar por ti, ¿De acuerdo?- Quatre abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y alegría y luego de dar un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amante de ojos verdes salió del salón- mi pequeño... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti...?

Las clases comenzaron aquel jueves con gimnasia, como era de esperarse Duo nuevamente se había quedado dormido y sin haber desayunado tuvo que bajar al patio, que según le había informado Quatre (en una nota antes de que se fuera) era donde se hacían las clases. Llegó jadeando, y al subir su cabeza fue recompensado con la mirada aqua del rubio.

- ¡Duo!, qué bien que alcanzaste a llegar- dijo con entusiasmo el árabe mientras la campana de la torre más alta comenzaba a sonar.

- ¡Es increíble que intenten partirme los tímpanos antes de comenzar las clases!- se quejó un molesto Duo tapándose las orejas.

- Vamos, que llegó el maestro- susurró Quatre al tiempo que señalaba a un hombre de aspecto joven.

- Todos en fila- ordenó con voz autoritaria. Todos los alumnos, incluida Hilde, formaron una fila horizontal (N/A: no sé si me entendéis, es formar una fila hacia el lado, no hacia atrás)- Yo seré su maestro de Gimnasia, mi nombre es Wufei Chang, y a quien no le guste la asignatura puede retirarse- varios chicos intentaron romper las filas- aunque de ser así sus calificaciones bajarán ya que los reprobaré- los mismos de antes bajaron la cabeza en derrota y se quedaron de pie en sus lugares.- puedo ver que hay muchos alumnos nuevos este año, así que vamos a hacer un poco de calentamiento. ¡Todos, a trotar 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha!.

Duo vio con horror el lugar, la cancha debía de medir más de 100 metros sin duda, suspiró resignado, ahora tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna manera para no hacer las vueltas, después de todo, durante la tarde tendría que enfrentarse al ogro Yuy durante las clases extraordinarias. Pero su expresión se volvió aún más histérica cuando vio a un Quatre siendo perseguido por unas cuantas chicas que corrían lo más cerca que podían detrás de él. De buena gana se hubiera reído, si no fue porque el rubio le dirigió una mirada desesperada, lo cual hizo que todas lo miraran y lo persiguieran también. El pobre corría bajo el único motivo de que su trenza no fuera tocada.

Las 10 vueltas no se veían tan mal si es que tienes que escapar de más de 16 chicas tras de ti, ¿Verdad?. El maestro observaba sonriente como sus alumnos cumplían la orden. Sus cabellos negros, atados en una coleta pequeña tras su nuca, dejaban su cara despejada. Una cara que no parecía reflejar más de 25 años. Era pálida y sus ojos, de un color negro envidiable tenían notoriamente rasgos chinos. Y así era. El maestro Chang Wufei, era otro de los más temidos. Y es que aquel trío; Yuy-Barton-Chang, ya tenían su "reputación en el colegio".

Quatre y Duo terminaron primero que todos, seguidos por Hilde. El profesor los miró y una vez que comprobó que todos hubieran hechos las 10 vueltas, porque era un "injusticia" que no todos hubieran cumplido, comenzó la clase. Partió por pasar lista y se detuvo en algunos de los nombres que no conocía. Siguió después anotando las tallas y pesos de cada uno de acuerdo a la lista, que ese día estaba completa (¬.¬ lo mismo pasa en mi clase, los primeros días todos van... pero cuando comienzan los exámenes...).

- Maxwell, acá- ordenó Wufei mientras indicaba la pesa. Duo se subió a ella sin protestar. Wufei abrió sus ojos mientras comenzaba a anotar en su libreta los datos. Luego de medirlo también le indicó que se sentara. Duo aceptó y sonriente se ubicó a un lado de Quatre.- siguiente, Maniaque- un chico rubio de cabellos hasta los hombros se paró con autosuficiencia a hacer su rápido chequeo. Su caminar era elegante, lo más seguro era que era un chico de familia adinerada, y su apellido se mostraba claramente francés. Cuando pasó por el lado de las chicas de la clase éstas dejaron escapar un suspiro al unísono, que hizo que el joven se sonriera a sí mismo con lujuria. Duo le observó detenidamente, tenía un cuerpo bastante proporcionado, pero eso no impedía que su rostro reflejara arrogancia- Quatre Raberba Winner-

Al escuchar su nombre, el pequeño árabe se paró rápido. Y mientras se sacaba el calzado miraba como Duo sonriente hablaba con Hilde... él pensaba que ellos dos harían una bonita pareja.

- 43 kilos, No cree que es muy poco, joven Winner?- preguntó mientras lo miraba seriamente. Hilde sonrió mientras escuchaba al profesor.

- No lo creo, Señor, yo no me siento mal ni nada- contestó el rubio luciendo una de sus sonrisas.

- De acuerdo. Ahora ve allá- le señaló la (no recuerdo como se llama esa cosa para medir tu altura ¬¬) – 1.56 cm, no está mal, eso es todo- Quatre comenzó a ponerse el calzado- siguiente, Wheelwright- un chico y una chica de aspecto similar se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Ambos traían el cabello corto y de un color cenizo, ambos pares de ojos de un color gris oscuro. Quatre supuso que eran gemelos y volvió con sus amigos.

La clase fue relativamente corta, si bien no eran más de 37 alumnos Wufei se había demorado más de la cuenta con un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de sonrojarse y de armar escándalo al momento de saber su peso. El chico de ojos violáceos suspiró. Era extraño como en los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en el maestro de cabello chocolatado, si bien se veían durante las horas de clases, nunca faltaban las peleas, que ya se habían vuelto costumbre entre ellos. Llevaba menos de una semana en el instituto y a veces se descontrolaba tanto que terminaba tuteándolo.

Aunque al maestro Yuy no parecía desagradarle la idea de las discusiones, además de que era él quien siempre ganaba. Suspiró fastidiado otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón había empezado a sentirse mal poco antes de la llegada al instituto, como vivía solo no había necesidad de un adulto que le diera indicaciones sobre qué hacer o qué no hacer respecto a algunos temas. Recostó su frente entre sus rodillas al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas, hundiéndose en sí mismo. Aprovechó que Quatre y Hilde conversaban un poco alejados de él esperando el turno de la chica, quien curiosamente estaba hasta el final de la lista del profesor.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y no los abrió hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que lo mecía suavemente. Aún medio dormido medio despierto miró atentamente a la interrupción de su meditación matutina.

- Buenos días, Maxwell.- saludó el chico francés. Duo se sobresaltó al verse cerca de un hombre.

- Buenos días- saludó a su vez mientras bostezaba- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó guiñando un ojo.

- La verdad sí- respondió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Duo. El peli largo no había visto antes unos ojos como los de él. De un color casi blancos, con ligeros toques negros dentro del iris. Contuvo el aire al sentir una de las manos del chico rozar con su brazo- ¿Me permitirías invitarte a salir? -- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Duo quedó con una gotita colgando de su frente.

- Pero... si ni siquiera sé tu nombre- tartamudeó nervioso.

- Phillipe Maniaque, gusto en conocerte- volvió a sonreír el chico mientras le tendía la mano. Duo correspondió el saludo.

- Duo Maxwell, el gusto es mío- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente. Ante los ojos del chico francés la sonrisa de Duo era como la de un dios.

- Entonces... ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?- preguntó saliendo del mutismo en el que habían caído tras la presentación.

- Pero... yo... no creo... no puedo- dijo firmemente luego de un momento de cavilaciones.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras apretaba los puños- dime, acaso... ¿Hay alguien más hermoso que yo en este lugar?- cuestionó sin apartar ni un momento su mirada molesta en la desencajada de Duo.

- .-. eeeeee

- ¡Dime!- lo forzó con acento francés.

- La verdad es que a mí no me gusta nadie- mintió el trenzado con descaro, pero la mirada y la proposición de Phillipe no le parecían seguras- Es enserio...- su carita simuló un puchero.

- Mj.- el joven se volteó al ver como se acercaba el pequeño rubio de ojos aqua.- Pero recuerda esto, Duo Maxwell- se acercó hasta casi rozar sus narices. Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sentía el aliento de Phillipe en su oído- Tú vas a ser mío- fue el susurro que le dio antes de morderle traviesamente la oreja, y de que Duo compitiera contra un tomate. El chico se alejó a paso seguro justo cuando tocó la campana que daba termino al bloque de Gimnasia.

- Duo, ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Quatre al ver que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida.

- No... no es nada Q-Chan- respondió con una sonrisa falsa- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Aún no, Hilde es la única que falta. Acompañó al profesor a llevar los instrumentos a Enfermería- el árabe sonrió- Además, Chang-Sama quiere hablar contigo, dijo que te buscaría más tarde.

- Gracias Quatre, mira, allá viene Hilde- señaló apuntando a la chica con traje de gimnasia, es decir, pollera ajustada y pants cortos- Bueno, vámonos chicos.

- Síp- asintió Hilde. Por un momento Quatre creyó ver unas gotas de sudor en su frente y un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, pero había venido corriendo y lo más probable es que se hubiese acalorado.

Caminaron juntos hasta las duchas, donde Hilde se metió por la puerta de la derecha. Quatre y Duo ingresaron por la izquierda. Pronto Duo recordó el susurro del muchacho francés, y tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente fijó su vista en otro punto del camarín.

Malo, malo...

Porque justamente donde había mirado se encontraba Phillipe, cubierto solamente por una toalla amarilla alrededor de su cintura, miró con detenimiento su cuerpo, no era que fuera un gran modelo, pero no pasaba desapercibido tan fácilmente. Phillipe se sintió observado y dándose vuelta devolvió una mirada lujuriosa al trenzado, como si quisiera desvestirlo sólo con ese gesto.

Duo se sintió sofocado y pidió apoyo moral a Quatre. El rubio lo miró y le indicó unas duchas que ya estaban desocupadas, lo mejor sería bañarse, además así evitaría la mirada de aquel molesto compañero.

El trenzado comenzó a quitarse la ropa de cara a la pared, pues creía que no soportaría ver de nuevo esa mirada en otro hombre. Menos aún si esa mirada estaba dirigida a él.

Miró hacia donde debía de estar el árabe, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, y por lo vergonzoso que era lo más probable era que hubiese entrado con la ropa interior puesta y con una de cambio. Sonrió al recordar la inocencia de Quatre.

Unas manos en su estómago lo sacudieron y en cuanto volteó la cabeza vio unos ojos que sólo había podido apreciar una vez. Los ojos del francés pedante.

Duo salió disparado al baño, donde cerró con fuerza la puerta. Se dejó caer lánguidamente. ¿Por qué no lo había simplemente empujado lejos? En esos momentos sentía una necesidad enorme de estar junto a su profesor de matemática, que si bien podía comparase con un ogro, le hacía sentir seguro.

Dejó que el agua cayera libremente por su cuerpo, conociéndolo lentamente. Dejando que resbalara por todas partes, sin que nada la detuviera, sin tener unas manos invadiéndolo como cuando era un niño y debía de dejarse bañar por su madre, sonrió de sólo recordar las peleas diarias con su mamá, con su hermana... su rostro se volvió melancólico mientras se perdía en todos sus recuerdos. Hacia menos de 3 años que habían muerto sus padres y su hermana en un accidente... un accidente del que se consideraba culpable. Ellos habían ido a verle a una ceremonia donde se decía recibiría el primer premio debido a una novela escrita por él. Pero, antes de que llegasen al evento un camión chocó contra ellos, quitándoles la vida inmediatamente. Él jamás los vio aparecer durante la premiación. Y su discurso fue un apagado _"Gracias"._

Después de que se enterase de la terrible noticia fue enviado a vivir con su tutor y padrino, durante los tres años que siguieron él se había encargado de su educación, pero ahora había tenido que salir a arreglar unos negocios... desde ese día que vivía solo. Y se mantenía con la exuberante mesada que le enviaba su tío, vía banco. Su vida sólo estaba llena de tristezas y de cicatrices que jamás sanarían.

Salió al mismo tiempo que Quatre, y como lo esperaba había llevado sus boxers consigo. Lucía adorable con aquellos ositos estampados. Quatre se sonrojó y lo apresuró para que salieran. Lograron salir sin inconvenientes (porque Phillipe ya se había ido XD) sólo para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de Hilde.

- Se demoran más que una chica- lo regañó- Duo, Chang-Sama quiere hablar contigo. Está en las gradas- Hilde parecía contenta.

- De acuerdo, voy para allá. Si no llego después del receso avísenle al Ogro Yuy lo que pasa, ¿Si?- les guiñó un ojo y partió corriendo a las gradas.

- Duo tiene mucho ánimo- susurró Quatre sonriente a la vez que Hilde veía con dirección a la Cancha y mantenía ahora un leve rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Qué pasa, Hilde?- preguntó curioso el pequeño. La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

- No es nada Quatre, ven, vamos a comer algo- y antes de que el rubio dijera algo ella ya le había tomado la delantera y le hacía señas para que le siguiera.

- Como digas Hilde- el árabe sonrió y siguió a la chica, volviéndose antes a mirar a Duo.

El americano caminó hasta donde Hilde le había indicado, según ella el maestro de Gimnasia debería de estar ahí ya, pero no lo encontraba. Se sentó en una de las gradas dispuesto a esperarle. Bostezó con pereza. Apenas y habían acabado la primera clase del día, y aún faltaba matemática, y toda la pila de asignaturas... otro bostezo soñoliento, este iba a ser un muy largo año.

Sus ojos violetas se perdieron en los árboles que estaban justo detrás de la cancha, seguramente no los había visto aún porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre, sin contar que acompañaba a Quatre casi todos los días a leer un rato a la Biblioteca, aunque para hacer honor a la verdad lo único que él leía era los mangas que ahí habían, mientras el rubio daba un suspiro y tomaba el mismo grueso libro de siempre.

- Maxwell- Duo volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con el maestro chino.

- Diga, profesor, Hilde me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- la boca de Wufei parecía querer semejarse a una sonrisa.

- Así es, lo que quería decirte tiene que ver con tu talla y tu peso- señaló bastante serio mientras sus cejas se volvían duras- he notado que estás demasiado delgado, y aunque sólo nos hemos visto una vez me gustaría que me hablaras de tu dieta- Duo rompió en carcajadas- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracias, Maxwell?- preguntó, algo arisco.

- Profesor, mi dieta no tiene nada de malo!! ¡Usted mismo puede preguntarle a Quatre lo que como! Simplemente yo salto a la palabra comida- bromeó siempre con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro su alma estuviera partiéndose en mil pedazos. Él sabia bien de lo que quería hablarle el maestro Chang, pero no iba a permitir que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera sus amigos-

- Si tú lo dices, Maxwell, aunque quisiera que vieras ciertos informes- el hombre de aspecto oriental le pasó unos documentos, al abrir el sobre que le daban Duo abrió los ojos grandes con sorpresa, y volteó a mirar a su maestro suplicantemente... él ya lo había descubierto... tenía que evitar a toda costa que alguien más supiera- es eso lo que supongo padeces...

- Profesor... nadie puede saberlo- confesó bajando la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, sé de alguien que podrá ayudarte- Duo lo miró significativamente mientras el hombre mayor le dedicaba una mirada paternal y desordenaba su cabello en un gesto amable. Si alguien pudiera ayudarlo, él le estaría agradecido...- Heero Yuy sabrá qué hacer- claro... estaría agradecido dependiendo de quien fuera....

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kooonnichiwaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! - kyaaa, me siento emocioanda, ya recibí mis 3 primeros reviews -**

**Kaede-Sakuragi:** . !!! gracias por el review Kaede!!! - jejeje, claro que Duo no se va a quedar con Phillipe... creo yo, no sé.. mmm lo de que aún no tengo nada más que el 4º cap. TxT perdóoooon, pero con el colegio y "agregados" la verdad no había tenido tiempo, pero como tuve vacaciones de fiestas patrias pues escribí bastante y quizás no salga tan largo como los anteriores, me creerás que me sonrojé cuando leí tu mensaje?? oo dioses, Aiko Chan parecía farolito de árbol navideño XD U Gracias de nuevo!!!

**Hisae: **Muchas gracias, pequeña , esperemos que a Duo le vaya bien en mates, pero aún no sé XD depende de cómo haga que Heero-sensei lo apruebe XDDD

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300: **que largo nombre x.X, me dejas llamarte Noe-Chan?? jajjaja, muy propio de Heero saber lo que quiere, no? Mm y Duo, bueno, ya verás como este profesor le pone el suelo en el cielo al trenzado bello

Sólo como un dato, el apellido de Phillipe es francés y significa maniático, ya se darán cuenta más delante de por qué.


	3. Segundo Beso

**Clases Especiales**

**Por Aiko Winner**

**Capítulo 3:**

**"Segundo beso..."**

Quatre miró preocupado su reloj, por lo menos la décima vez desde que habían entrado a clases de matemática, y el maestro Yuy se veía sumamente molesto. Quizás Duo tenía razón al haberlo apodado "Ogro Yuy" sonrió mentalmente a las travesuras de su amigo, pero ahora estaba más preocupado que nunca. Para él nunca había sido un secreto la belleza casi andrógina de Duo, casi como la suya misma. Ese niño era capaz de seducir tanto a hombres como mujeres si se le diera en gana, pero nunca lo había hecho.

La razón por la que cada año se cambiaban de colegio era esa misma, no podían pasar más de un año sin que nadie intentara acosar a uno o al otro, y Dios no lo hiciera volver nunca a aquel lugar en el que lograron estar año y medio, porque a Duo casi lo violan y él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Y pensar que por un momento se habían sentido felices.

Siempre compartieron habitación por lo cual no era de extrañarse que los estudiantes de los institutos para varones los miraran en forma extraña. Y además de todo, tuvieron que soportar las calumnias de que eran pareja por años.

En definitiva. La belleza exótica de ambos jovencitos podía vencer hasta el más duro corazón... incluso el de un ogro...

- Winner- la voz de su maestro lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Si, profesor?- preguntó sonriendo, mientras varias de sus compañeras se rendían ante él. La cara de Hilde estaba en completo acuerdo con la del rubio.

- ¿Dónde está Maxwell?- preguntó con tono molesto. Había aguantado la pregunta más de 30 minutos y si aún no había llegado era mejor que tuviera una buena excusa.

- El profesor Chang Wufei solicitó hablar con él- se limitó a responder Quatre. No le agradaba que aquel hombre fuera tan posesivo con su amigo. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿No se comportaba así Trowa? Sonrió.

- Hn- gruñó Heero, y al segundo después tocaron la puerta. Seguramente sería el baka trenzado, y él que estuvo toda la mañana esperando para verlo, sin dejar de pensar ni un minuto en esos ojos violetas- Adelante- pronunció con cuidada modulación.

- Heero, siento molestarte- era nada menos que Trowa. Heero asintió- Wufei quiere verte, está en la enfermería con uno de tus alumnos- esta información hizo que tanto Quatre como Hilde abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos, ¿Qué hacían Wufei y Duo en la enfermería? Quatre empezó a sudar frío y Hilde no se quedaba atrás...

- Está bien, te dejo la clase, si no estás ocupado, claro- Trowa sonrió.

- Estoy libre esta hora- expresó mientras dirigía su mirada hasta la banca del rubio y la desocupada a su lado.- el joven Maxwell está con él.

- Lo sé, ése trenzado es el único que falta en la clase- Quatre y Trowa sonrieron al apodo impuesto por Heero, no muchas personas se tomaban tantas libertades con él. La mayoría eran tímidos, y aunque Trowa no le conociera bien, con todas las cosas que le había contado Quatre tenía para que su imaginación echara a volar- vuelvo enseguida- y acto seguido salió del aula, bajo la mirada atónita de toda su clase.

- El maestro Yuy regresará en unos momentos, por ahora quiero que abran sus textos en la página 46, resuélvanlos todos- se oyó un bufido de queja- Señor Winner, venga un momento- las mejillas blancas de Quatre se tiñeron de rojo carmesí mientras bajaba por las gradas del salón.

- Di... dime, Trowa- murmuró bajito, para que nadie más que el castaño de ojos verdes pudiera escucharlo.

- Duo está bien, no te preocupes- contestó en un murmullo igual de bajo. La mirada sombría del rubio pronto comenzó a cambiar, desprendiendo de él un aura casi dorada.

- Gracias- murmuró casi al borde del llanto. Trowa tocó su mano por debajo de la mesa, un ángulo desde el cual ninguno de los demás pudo notar dicho movimiento, la suave caricia.

- Pequeño, te espero a las 6 en la biblioteca- y junto con ese pequeño secreto le dio un papel arrugado en la mano- que no lo vean. Ahora vuelve a tu lugar- ordenó siempre con una sonrisa. Quatre respondió con un si ahogado y se marchó.

- ¿Qué te dijo el maestro, Quatre?- preguntó Hilde a modo de cuchicheo.

- Me dijo que Duo estaba bien, con el maestro Wufei- a la sola mención del nombre del maestro de Gimnasia las mejillas de Hilde se tornaron rosa y comenzó a reír disimuladamente- ¿De qué te ríes, Hilde?- preguntó atontado Quatre.

- Es que ese tipo me da risa- mintió falsamente mientras tosía con disimulo, vamos, has tus ejercicios- Quatre abrió su libro en la página 46, pero ya estaban todos resueltos. Así que aprovechando que Hilde miraba atentamente los complicados problemas abrió el papel dado por Trowa.

- ...- un gemido de alegría se ahogó en su garganta al leerlo... _"Pequeño, los exámenes pueden esperar. A las 6 en la Biblioteca. No te dejaré solo esta noche". _Casi tuvo que contener las lagrimas de felicidad. Pero... a qué se refería con "esta noche"???? ni modo, esperaría para saberlo. Lo miró con un brillo en sus aquamarinas, sólo dirigido a él, quien contestó con una sonrisa.

en la enfermería se podía escuchar la suave respiración del chico de la trenza castaña. Al parecer el esfuerzo de la clase de Gimnasia lo había agotado y el tener que hacer unos exámenes de prueba después de eso por petición de Wufei lo habían cansado. Definitivamente sería mejor descansar.

Heero entró a la enfermería con paso decidido, estaba todo muy callado, todo muy blanco. Giró su vista hasta encontrarse con unos ojos negro azabache que lo miraban con detenimiento. Se detuvo justo frente al chino, ignorado por completo al médico junto a él.

- Te estaba esperando- susurró la voz con acento oriental.

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una segunda voz, cargada de emociones imposibles de- descifrar.

- Quiero que te hagas cargo de éste chico- sugirió, o mejor dicho, ordenó el joven de cabellos negros.

- ¿Porqué yo?- preguntó con cierta dificultad, atorándose.

- Él te lo puede explicar mejor- señaló Wufei, refiriéndose por primera vez al hombre vestido con una bata blanca. Heero asintió con la cabeza y permaneció de pie junto a su amigo.

- El joven Duo- comenzó diciendo- ha estado en un estado delicado de salud hace por lo menos siete meses- Heero ensanchó sus ojos- tiene una enfermedad bastante común entre los adolescentes, si bien no deja de ser peligrosa, el caso es bastante particular, normalmente suele afectar a las chicas, pero al parecer él cuenta con un historial de depresión continua. La ingesta de antidepresivos en exceso le han ocasionado más de un desmayo y ahora además presenta un cuadro anémico y bulímico.

La expresión de Heero no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, si bien se sentía extrañamente preocupado por el muchacho no tenía porque darlo a conocer. Wufei se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro y haciendo que se volteara, mientras el doctor abría una pequeña cortina, que había mantenido cubierta una simple camilla. Y dentro de ella, estaba el cuerpo semidesnudo del baka trenzado, de SU trenzado.

Se acercó a él sin dejar ver emociones en su rostro. Lo ocurrido en el salón de Literatura la semana anterior se veía ahora muy distante. Cuanto deseaba volver a besar esos dulces labios, aquellos dulces labios inexpertos, pero que generaban en él una serie de sentimientos imposibles de controlar. Había visto esa cara limpia y blanca mostrar diferentes facetas durante toda la semana, mientras que la suya siempre permanecía igual.

Volteó a ver a Wufei, que lo miraba esperando su veredicto.

- ¿Qué quieres que yo haga con él?- preguntó de manera directa.

- Sé bien que eres una persona muy estudiosa y ordenada, Heero, y como tal, con todos los conocimientos que tienes y con tu manera de ser autoritaria harás que vuelva a tener una vida normal. Y que ni siquiera piense en producirse ni un solo vómito más- Heero asintió, pero de pronto tuvo sus dudas, si éste chico compartía habitación con el pequeño magnate de la familia Winner, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para que no sospechara?

- Está bien, me haré cargo de todo- sentenció finalmente. Wufei sonrió. Y el médico se apresuró a darle una bolsa con remedios antidepresivos para Duo.

- Esto es en caso de emergencia- comentó.

- No los necesitará- dijo siempre frío e indiferente.

- Pero maestro Yuy...- quiso protestar el joven.

- Yo me aseguraré que éste muchacho no los necesite. Volveré por él en la tarde, no deje que se levante. Wufei, pide que trasladen sus cosas a mi habitación, es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas- el chino asintió y dejó que el otro saliera. Si todo iba bien tendría a un saludable alumno. Sonrió para si mismo sin prestar atención a los reclamos del joven doctor. Pero eso sí, también cogió rápidamente los antidepresivos metiéndolos con cuidado en la mochila del peli-largo

Cuando Heero entró al salón se sorprendió de lo callado que estaba. Pero claro, pronto recordó que había dejado a Trowa a cargo de la clase, así que lo más probable es que no hubiera tenido problemas para controlarla. Su mirada viajó por cada uno de los alumnos, todos concentrados en los libros de matemática, suspiró en agradecimiento, y vio con agrado como sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que tocaran la campana.

Se dirigió hacia Trowa con paso firme, quedando cerca de él.

- El chico se quedará conmigo- le comentó.

- ¿No está grave?- preguntó sin mostrar expresión en sus ojos.

- Según el médico tiene un cuadro de anemia y bulimia, y por lo visto también sufrió una sobredosis de antidepresivos- siguió sin inmutarse.

- Así que decidiste hacerte cargo de él, ¿No?- volvió a cuestionar, sin dejar que nada en él revelara su preocupación por el muchacho trenzado.

- Así es. Yo me ocuparé de él, creo que sería conveniente buscar un nuevo compañero para Quatre- Trowa levantó una ceja, ¿Desde cuándo Heero llamaba a sus alumnos por su nombre?- Duo Maxwell se quedará en mí habitación mientras se recupera.

- De acuerdo, veré qué posibilidades hay de un cambio, de todas maneras apenas empieza el ciclo escolar, a nadie le molestará... espero...- Trowa siguió con la vista el recorrido que hacía el rubio mientras bajaba con una hoja entre sus manos.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Heero confuso al notar lo que sostenía el árabe.

- Les di un trabajo -, espero que no te molestes, necesitaba tiempo para poder corregir exámenes y aproveché- el muchacho de ojos cobalto lo miró un momento, y luego asintió a la idea de su amigo. Mejor así, les pondría esa nota y se evitaría corregir más exámenes el próximo mes. (uy!! .. me da miedo, Heero Chan)

Quatre llegó al puesto de Heero, y simulando revisar su examen antes de dejarlo sobre éste escuchó la conversación de ambos hombres.

"_- El chico se quedará conmigo."_

"_- ¿No está grave?"_

"_- Según el médico tiene un cuadro de anemia y bulimia."_

Sintió un dolor llegarle al pecho... entonces, ¿Todo aquello había sido por su amigo?... Hacía ya dos años que lo sentía así, sin ánimos de continuar, y sin embargo, siempre llevaba consigo esa sonrisa embelesante... sólo por no hacerle más daño no le había preguntado nada. Qué error tan grande había cometido. Y él se hacía llamar su amigo.

¿Cuántas veces había llorado en sus brazos? Y Duo... Duo nunca se mostró abatido por nada, no sabía nada de sus padres, el chico trenzado le había comentado que estaban de viaje, y una pequeña fotografía de ellos dos, de él y de su hermana menor iluminaban la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Había también otras pertenencias ahí... un rosario, y un porta retrato diminuto que colgaba de una cadena, nunca la había visto, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

Volvió a su puesto con los ánimos bajos, ¡Oh Duo! ¿Habría sido mucho pedir un poco más de confianza? O quizás simplemente se protegía a sí mismo de un pasado trágico.. y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que nada sabía en realidad de él.

El sonido de la campana sonó finalmente, haciendo que todos los chicos bajaran por uno a dejar el sorpresivo examen a la mesa del maestro Yuy. Quatre se quedó esperando a Hilde, quizás ella supiera algo más de Duo, si los rumores eran ciertos, Hilde y Duo debían de ser amigos desde mucho antes de que él siquiera conociera al trenzado, ella le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Trató de apartar de su mente los susurros dados por sus compañeros y compañeras al pasar a su lado, su rostro se coloreó levemente de rosa mientras bajaba la cara.

- Pero si es muy lindo- susurró una de las más altas del salón- parece una muñeca- rió mientras miraba al rubio.

- Cualquiera diría que es una niña- escuchó murmurar a unos chicos... Horror, uno de los acompañantes del que había hablado era el acosador de Duo, Phillipe Maniaque.

- Jaja, pero no se compara a mí Duo- rió sarcástico el chico de cabellos largos.

- Ohh, ¿Así que ahora es propiedad tuya?- Quatre reconoció esa voz al instante. Volteó su cara para encontrarse con una Hilde molesta encarando a un grupo de tres chicos un poco más altos que ella- No sabía que Duo tuviera un lazo al cuello- siguió la chica con un tono desafiante. Quatre se acercó lentamente tomándola del brazo.

- Vamos, Hilde, no tienes porqué discutir con ellos- dijo tratando de calmarla.

- Vaya, vaya, si es el pequeño heredero- la voz irónica de Phillipe hizo a ambos chicos girar su cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ése chico orgulloso.

- Creo que no he tenido el honor de conocernos- dijo molesto el rubio.

- Phillipe Maniaque, heredero de le Chateau de la Guillonniere, al Sur del Valle del Loira en Poitou Charentes- contestó con un irónico acento francés- espero que podamos estrechar lazos en nuestras familias, joven Winner- replicó, guiñando uno de sus ojos sin recato alguno, algunos alumnos que iban tras de él sonrieron. Phillipe se acercó lentamente hasta el árabe, rozando con su aliento su oreja, mientras éste permanecía en su sitio, sin siquiera inmutarse- quizás algún día puedas venir y participar de nuestras "Orgías Reales"- terminó sensualmente.

Quatre le dedicó una mirada furiosa y lo apartó de él con un leve sonrojo en la cara. El otro rubio lo observó detenidamente, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano e indicar a sus compañeros salir del aula, se lamió los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada que Hilde clasificaría más tarde como _"El banquete está casi servido"_

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó una voz en la espalda de los dos chicos.

- Claro, profesor Barton- contestó Hilde, dándole tiempo a Quatre para que los colores de su rostro volviesen a ser pálidos.

- ¿Seguros? ¿Quatre?- el profesor de mirada verde posó su vista en aquel precioso pequeño, en aquella joya de ojos aquamarinos.

- Estoy bien, Trowa Sama, no se preocupe- le dijo un poco más calmo sonriéndole con dulzura. Hilde no hubiera creído que Quatre y el maestro tuvieran algo más, por lo poco que conocía a Quatre sabía que era así con todos. (que ambiguo quedó eso --U)

- Trowa- una cuarta voz hizo que los dos amantes y la chica desviaran su mirada- voy a preparar lo del cambio, debes decírselo- añadió refiriéndose al rubio.

- Claro, Heero. Ve tranquilo, todo estará bien- respondió en tono paternal, aunque... era difícil saber cual de los dos no podía dar esa mirada. Quatre se la había visto a Heero sólo una vez. Una vez mientras Duo dormía en medio de la clase. Heero lo había visto, pero en vez de enojarse como de costumbre sólo había esbozado una media sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tiene que decirnos, Trowa Sama?- preguntó una curiosa Hilde.

- En verdad es algo que concierne a Quatre en un aspecto. Lo otro tiene que ver con Duo Maxwell- Hilde empalideció rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de Duo- él está en estos momentos un poco delicado de salud- dijo Trowa tratando de no sonar tan distante y tratando, al mismo tiempo, de hacer que el estado del trenzado no se viera tan mal- por eso, hemos convenido que sería mejor que estuviera al cuidado de un adulto, como sus padres no se encuentran con él, el profesor Yuy ha aceptado el ser su tutor por este año.

Los ojos de Hilde revelaron el dolor. Quatre lo sintió casi a la par que la chica. Ella lo sabía todo, ella sabía lo que había pasado con los padres de Duo, sabía el por qué de todas sus acciones, el por qué de esa imborrable sonrisa. Duo no estaba bien. y qué iría a pasar cuando Duo se enterara de que tendría que compartir con el Ogro Yuy más de lo que le hubiera gustado?

- Por ese motivo, necesitamos que alguien más comparta tu cuarto Quatre, no te molesta eso, ¿O sí?- preguntó una vez que el pequeño se hubo recuperado de su sorpresa.

- Claro, no hay problema- contestó sin haber tomado la pregunta enserio. Sólo necesitaba salir de ahí y ver a Duo- es hora del receso, ¿Puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó significativamente.

- Claro, pero ahora está en la habitación de Heero. Y aunque no fuera así estaría dormido- Quatre negó con la cabeza.

- No importa yo estaré con él- miró a Hilde un momento, vio los surcos de unas silenciosas lagrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas- tranquila Hilde, Duo siempre se recupera- le dirigió una sonrisa y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica- nos vemos, Trowa Sama.

- A las seis- le recordó el moreno mientras Quatre casi salía. Éste sólo asintió.

Llevaba ya rato en la habitación del maestro Yuy, y éste no se había siquiera aparecido por ella. Eso le daba tranquilidad.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar al cuarto fue investigarlo. Vio, sin mucho asombro, que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en estanterías, se rió internamente al pensar cuántos problemas tendría el maestro para congeniar con Duo. El trenzado era sumamente desordenado, y sin dudarlo eso afectaría mucho, por no decir bastante, al maestro de matemática.

Y ahora tenía frente a él a un Duo pálido, con el cabello deshecho sobre la almohada, seguro que los antibióticos que estaban en la cómoda le habían provocado sueño.

Miró atento las suaves facciones de su amigo y sonrió. Las miradas de Heero no eran para nada disimuladas, y eso sin contar las veces en que Duo se dormía en clases y a él no parecía importarle.

Duo tenía ese encanto que pocos poseían. La belleza que sólo podía ser comparada junto a un ángel. Así como le había dicho Trowa una vez.

Suspiró cansado. Ya daban las 5:45, debía apurarse si no quería dejar esperando a Trowa. Se puso de pie con desgano, no le hacía gracias dejar a Duo solo. Pero los profesores tenían sus deberes acabados a esa hora. Yuy no tardaría en llegar.

En silencio se levantó de la silla junto a la cama y acercó sus finos labios hasta la frente cubierta de cabello de Duo. Removiéndolos un poco depositó un suave beso en ella.

- Espero que te recuperes, Duo...- murmuró antes de arroparlo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta.

Trowa esperaba impaciente. Sabía que su pequeño ángel era puntual, pero también tenía conocimiento sobre la preocupación y el cariño que le profesaba el niño rubio a Duo.

Se volteó a ver el reloj que prendía de la pared de la biblioteca y sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontró con una pareja de chicos besándose. Una linda rubia y un moreno de último año. De inmediato pensó en su niño.

Pensamientos que tuvo que alejar cuando vio a su amigo oriental dirigirse a él.

- Buenas, Barton- saludó cortésmente esbozando una, apenas, imperceptible sonrisa.

- Buenas, Wufei- respondió dándole la mano.

- ¿A quién esperas?- esa pregunta lo puso en shock unos momentos. ¿Qué debía de contestarle? Wufei pareció comprender el dilema en el que había puesto a su amigo. Una pícara sonrisa apreció en su rostro- no me digas que estás esperando a Catherine Bloom- el sonrojo de Trowa se hizo evidente- ¡Cielos, amigo! No sabía que te fuera tan atractiva la maestra de Gimnasia Artística, Ja ja ja- la carcajada de Wufei se escuchó por toda la biblioteca. Una mujer lo miró enfadada y el chino tuvo que hacer un intento sobre humano para dejar de reír.

- ¡No, no es cierto!- se apresuró a explicar el latino- Catherine es mi hermana, Idiota!!- el rubor de las mejillas se había opacado un poco, aunque no desaparecido por completo. Wufei le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Supiste lo de Maxwell, cierto?- preguntó ahora en un tono más serio.

- Así es. Me sorprende de él. Se veía muy saludable- acotó mientras su mirada perdía brillo.

- No es de sorprenderse. Su peso y talla son demasiado bajas para un chico de su edad...- cortó su platica abruptamente al ver una mano que se agitaba en alto para llamar su atención. La mano de una chica de cabellos cortos- lamento dejarte Trowa, pero debo irme- y sin esperar una despedida del moreno atravesó a grandes zancadas la sala.

Trowa quedó en blanco unos momentos, para después sentir unos insistentes tirones en su camisa. Volteó su cara fastidiado pensando en encontrar la cara de uno de los pequeños del Instituto, pero su rostro se bañó en alegría al ver junto a él a su precioso árabe.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- preguntó el rubio mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Él se limitó a negar con su cabeza.- Perdona, es que tuve un problema después de ver a Duo...- el moreno lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar?- la mirada del pequeño le respondió casi al instante.

- Sip -

Y se alejaron los dos de la Biblioteca. Mientras unos ojos azules rodeados de largas pestañas los seguían. Heero se las pagaría. Y quizás podría utilizar al maestro y al amigo de la molestia como armas.

Se había sorprendido de encontrarse al pequeño árabe al llegar. La mirada de éste le habían hecho comprender que sólo estaba ahí para visitar a Duo, realmente el chico le tenía mucho aprecio a su baka trenzado.

Los ojos azul cobalto de Heero recorrieron todo su "departamento" (N/A: hasta ahora he mencionado que es una habitación, pero como dato importante, es un departamento ubicado a un costado del Instituto, como un edificio anexo en donde varios de los profesores hacen su vida durante el ciclo escolar. Es básicamente el mismo caso de Wufei y Trowa. Yo creo que lo detallaré más adelante. Esto es sólo para evitar confusión - Gracias por su tiempo) buscando algún cuerpo extraño. Al no hallar nada se dirigió a su habitación, era más probable que hubieran dejado el cuerpo del chico ahí, recostado.

Abrió la puerta que daba al dormitorio y se relajó cuando vio a la figura durmiente bajo las sábanas. Era mejor así. Le daría el tiempo suficiente como para hojear un poco en sus libros de medicina.

Y es que la insinuación de cuidarlo por parte de Wufei se debía a eso. El chico de cabello castaño alborotado estaba licenciado en medicina, y con honores. No debía de tener problema alguno para tratar a un adolescente. Ningún problema de ninguna clase...

Abrió un grueso libro de Medicina. Buscó cuidadosamente las enfermedades que padecía su nuevo "paciente" y con una caligrafía excelente anotó los datos más importantes en una pequeña libreta de color azul.

La enfermedad en sí no era grave, más grave eran los antecedentes que se habían presentado como causa de la depresión. Duo era huérfano, y aún así siempre mantenía esa sonrisa transparente y llena de inocencia para todos. Se prometió a sí mismo que lo protegería. No dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a su pequeño. Ninmu kanryou, murmuró en su lengua natal.

Sintió pequeños ruidos dentro de la pieza donde se encontraba el chico. Se encaminó a paso lento hasta tocar suavemente la puerta. Como nadie le contestara decidió entrar.

- Veo que ya has despertado- dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

- Uh?- el chico volteó a verle confundido, al parecer no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba- ¿Profesor Yuy?- preguntó saliendo de pronto de su mutismo y sonrojándose furiosamente... recordando aquel beso en el salón....

- Así es- sus ojos estudiaron al chico- Tus cosas han sido traídas ya, por ahora puedes ocupar esta habitación, mañana ya tendrán lista la contigua- al parecer Duo no había entendido mucho.

- Eto... no entiendo nada...- le dejó caer de lleno. El rostro de Heero mostró un rictus en sus labios.

- Se me dijo lo referente a tu enfermedad, y estoy a cargo a partir de hoy de su evolución.

Duo se aterrorizó. Su rostro perdió completamente el color, incluso el de su sonrojo. Él sabía su secreto... Heero Yuy lo sabía...

Imágenes de los cuerpos de sus padres atacaron su mente sin razón alguna, y sólo por querer alejarlas tomó su cabeza con fuerza entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo se encogía sobre la cama ante la mirada impresionada de Heero. Al parecer el chico iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Las lagrimas se hicieron rápidamente presentes y salieron libres de sus ojos violáceos manchando el pijama y un poco de la sábana con la cálida agua salada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando unos brazos lo apresaron impidiendo que sus uñas siguieran arañándole cara. Heero lo sostenía con fuerza contra sí.

Lentamente el muchacho destrenzado se fue calmando y su respiración se reguló un poco. Heero se acercó a él, tratando de no ser hechizado de nuevo por esos labios sonrosados abiertos en una clara invitación a sentir la suavidad y el hechizante sabor que poseían.

Paseó su mano suavemente por la espalda de Duo, que estaba cubierta por esa cascada de color caramelo. Disimuladamente acercó su nariz a éste para sentir por sí mismo aquella fragancia a hierbas que pertenecía al shampoo del joven, u aroma que inundaba todos sus sentidos.

- Calma...- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara lo más serena posible, aunque a decir verdad, él ya la estaba perdiendo debido a la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos.

- Yo.. yo...- tartamudeó Duo... su voz era apenas un fino hilo de lo que alguna vez fuera su risa.

- Calma- volvió a repetir. Y alzando ligeramente un brazo cogió una de las píldoras que estaban sobre la mesa y un vaso con agua. Hizo que Duo lo mirara y lentamente puso la pastilla en la boca del hico, rozando sus labios ligeramente durante la acción, produciendo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo más pequeño. Después de pasarle el agua sintió como se relajaba en sus brazos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. En verdad los antidepresivos y somníferos eran efectivos en algunos casos. Pero él se encargaría de que ya no le hicieran falta nunca más.

Con lentitud y desgano de separase de ése cuerpo que emanaba un calorcito reconfortante lo recostó sobre la cama, acariciando su cabello y dejando ver, por una vez, un rostro suavizado. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y alcanzó esos labios dulces como la miel en un beso tierno y sin exigencias. Era el segundo beso que le robaba en menos de una semana.

Volvió a la salita a continuar con sus anotaciones, el repentino ataque de pánico de Duo lo había dejado confundido, quizás era producto de alguna pesadilla, pero el saber tranquilizar a una persona era parte de su trabajo como "médico" aunque éste médico estuviera más retirado de la labor que otra cosa.

A su mente volvieron las palabras de "Mente Brillante". Sacudió su cabeza ante éstos pensamientos, no le hacía bien pensar en cosas pasadas. Si Trowa había podido recuperar el carisma que tenía de joven por un "supuesto amante", como Heero llamaba al árabe, él podría hacer lo mismo con Duo. Sólo faltaba que éste no se negara a ayudar.

Volvió a sacudir de su mente esos pensamientos. Ahora lo importante era ayudar a Duo a salir de sus problemas. Al parecer le había afectado bastante que se enterara de la verdad. Casi como si fuera un secreto. Y en cierta forma lo era...

Después de casi dos horas decidió dejar el trabajo. Ya daban las 8 y sería buena idea ir a despertar al chiquillo y comer algo tranquilamente.

Ésta vez cuando entró se encontró con el bello durmiente sentado en el borde de la cama, tenía una expresión perdida en el rostro. Y de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos por hacerle notar que él había entrado. El chico simplemente parecía estar en la luna.

Se arrodilló frente a él, obligándolo a mirar directo a sus ojos. El sabor de los labios del trenzado se hizo presente de nuevo en su boca. Tenía sed.... Una sed loca por esa boca de miel y caramelo...

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y o condujo hasta el comedor. Con una velocidad increíble la mesa estaba ya dispuesta para cenar. Una llamada telefónica y 15 minutos después una humeante pizza descansaba sobre la mesa. Heero la abrió atento a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener Duo.

Normalmente él era muy ruidoso, pero ahora estaba ido, como si no supiera nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cortó la pizza en 4 y repartió para ellos. Unas tazas de colores vivos acompañaban su improvisada cena.

- Estás muy callado...- soltó al aire como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Eh?- era un hecho. Realmente no estaba prestándole atención a nada en particular.

- Nada, sólo recordaba que hoy comenzaban tus clases, y como veo que no estás ocupado podríamos empezar ya- y ante la mirada atónita de Duo Heero apareció cargando dos cuadernos. Uno para resolver los ejercicios y otros que lo contenían- ¿Sabes resolver ecuaciones?

- Claro, lo pasaron el año pasado en mi Instituto...- alcanzó a responder antes de ser interrumpido.

- Te pregunté si sabías, no si lo habían pasado- su voz sonó cortante. Duo bajó la vista algo sonrojado. La mirada de su profesor le hacía sentir incómodo.

- No... no soy muy bueno con los números- admitió con pena.

- De acuerdo.

Heero comenzó a enseñarle los métodos básicos de la resolución de Ecuaciones y de a poco Duo comenzó a tener un ritmo estable en lo que refería a resolver Ecuaciones Simples y de primer grado. Al parecer eso lo había distraído un poco e incluso ahora hasta bromeaba.

La noche les cayó de una manera rápida, eran pasadas las 12 cuando dejaron los libros de lado. Ahora Duo se veía mucho más relajado.

Estirándose perezosamente Duo esperó pacientemente a Heero. La verdad ya no le parecía tanto un ogro. Rió para sí mismo cuando lo pensó. Jamás había notado lo amable y atractivo que pudiera llegar a ser su maestro. Un momento... ¿Atractivo?. Sintió un sonrojo comenzar a cubrir su cara... ¿De verdad le parecía atractivo Heero Yuy?

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando él entró a la sala. En sus manos traía dos tazas de café. Duo reconoció una como suya, seguramente estaba entre las cosas que habían traído esa tarde.

Recordó de nuevo su primer beso... intentando hacer uso de toda su auto determinación agradeció la taza que Heero le ofrecía y la bebió en completo silencio. No sabía qué iba a hacer, hacía sólo 4 días que había estado asistiendo con normalidad a las clases con sus amigos. Pero ahora era diferente... ahora sabía que de verdad le atraía el profesor de ojos cobalto...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- una mano posándose sobre su frente le hizo despertar de su meditación.

- Je je, sí, lo siento... creo que estoy un poco cansado...- contestó bajando la cara avergonzado.

- Entiendo. Te he despertado sólo para estudiar, espero que no te molestes por eso- la cara de Duo subió hasta toparse con la de su profesor, demonios... estaban demasiado cerca... y... ¿Cómo demonios podía enojarse porque Heero lo hubiera despertado? Después de aquel beso pensaba que podría perdonar todo lo que el otro hiciera.

- No se preocupe- respondió haciendo uso de una sonrisa nerviosa.

- De acuerdo. Hace tiempo que no tenía un alumno tan flojo...- arrastró las palabras Heero. Duo sintió como una ola de calor lo cubría, pero no de rubor, sino de enojo.

- ¿¡Cómo que flojo!?- alzó su voz mostrándose en extremo indignado.

- ¿Por qué me gritas?

- ¿¡Qué por qué te grito!?- su voz se elevaba cada vez más.

- Ahora nos tuteamos- dijo Heero, dando por zanjado un hecho, serenamente viéndolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ...- Duo quedó cortado ene se momento. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Los colores subieron a su rostro mientras trataba de alejarse balbuceando unas cuantas disculpas...

- No te preocupes. Para mí está bien... – respondió Heero parándose del sillón donde se había acomodado. Tomó el brazo del chico y lo asió fuertemente contra sí. Quizás como médico no tuviera que tener esos problemas con su "Paciente", pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse a pensarlo.

Sin dudarlo acercó sus labios a los del más joven uniéndolos en un beso. Duo abrió sus ojos exageradamente. Más aún cuando sintió como la lengua de su profesor urgirlo a separar su boca. Aún dudando aceptó y se sintió desfallecer cuando una pícara lengua se metió en su boca.

Los labios del chico se ponían cada vez más rojos por la pasión que se desarrollaba en ese momento. Y eso que todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Todavía no asimilaba que quien lo estaba besando tan ardientemente sería su compañero de cuarto por unos largos 9 meses. Con un temblor se separó de Heero.

- Espero que no llegues tarde mañana- al parecer Heero había recuperado por completo todo el aire. Algo que Duo aún no había logrado- creo que deberíamos cambiar los horarios de estudio. A las 5 en la Biblioteca.

A Duo no le dio tiempo para contestar, Heero estaba armando un sofá- cama en medio de la sala y sacaba unas mantas de algún cajón.

- Tu dormirás en mi habitación esta noche- le miró sensualmente. Casi insinuantemente. Casi...

- Hai...- Duo asintió y rápido como el viento desapareció. Haber perdido las clases de ese día no le parecía tan importante como cerrar con llave la puerta a toda costa. Supo, desde ese momento, que las cosas no se quedarían así con su profesor. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar admitiendo que le gustaba.

¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Admitiendo?

¡Pero si ya lo había hecho!

Había admitido que le gustaba Heero Yuy y que no podría pasar a su lado sin detenerse a sentirlo. A sentir TODO lo que él pudiera hacer. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmín al pensar qué clase de "cosas" sería capaz de hacer su maestro con esa lengua exquisita.

Un último movimiento de cabeza. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Se desplomó en la cama y vio enseguida un vaso con agua y algunas medicinas. Reconoció una de ellas y tomándola en sus manos se la llevó a la boca y tomó una gran cantidad de líquido. De inmediato el sueño lo venció. Las píldoras para dormir no eran tan malas...

**_REVIEW CONTEST!!!!_**

**Kana Yuy: **kyaaaa muchas gracias, Kana-Chan!!, pues sí, Heero tendrá que lidiar un buen rato con Phillipe, quizás no tanto con relela, ya que está en último año y debe preparar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, pero bueeee... pronto seguiré subiendo los otros caps que están listos, pero todo depende de los reviews!!

**Kaede-Sakuragi: **jajaja, gracias por el review, Kaede! Pues... trataré de subir luego el quinto cap, pero te advierto que va algo cortito, yo, que normalmente hago caps de 18 págs, no he podido escribir más allá de 10 buuaaaaa u.u bueno, nos leemos!!!

GRACIAS!!!!


	4. Deseo alejarme de todo

Clases Especiales

Por Aiko Winner

Capítulo 4:

"Deseo alejarme de todo... "

Habían pasado ya varias semanas y el incidente del beso no había vuelto a repetirse. Heero había pensado una y otra vez en aquella noche sobre qué cosa lo había impulsado a actuar así. Primero que nada, él nunca se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre, menos hacia un jovencito. Segundo, él no PODÍA haber besado a un hombre, menos a ESE jovencito. La habitación contigua a la suya, y que usaba como sala de estudio, había sido reacondicionada para Duo, instalando una cama, escritorio y llenado los cajones y armario con la ropa del joven.

Le dolía la cabeza. Escuchaba los llantos entrecortados de Duo desde la otra habitación. Ciertamente Quatre debía de haber tenido un sueño muy pesado para no haber despertado si Duo hacia eso todas las noches. Su Duo... Entró a la habitación.

Su pobre e inocente Duo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido unos años mayor... y no le molestaba también en la posibilidad de que fuese una chica. Pero no, tenía que ser Reelena Peacecraft la que lo persiguiera sin importarle si su presencia molestaba.

Esa odiosa jovencita. Había descubierto, por mera casualidad, como miraba a Su trenzado. El primer día que él fue trasladado a su habitación ella lo mitraba con odio y determinación. Había en sus ojos mucho más que una "simple" venganza.

Y él, Heero Yuy, no había tenido mejor idea que haberse sentido atraído por su alumno Duo Maxwell. Pero es que simplemente el muchachito era encantador. Mostrando siempre esa reluciente sonrisa, aunque él supiera era una sonrisa falsa. Una escapatoria a su propia verdad. Una máscara que usaba ante todo el mundo.

Y ahora, después de por lo menos 3 meses de clases y a unas cuantas semanas de acabar el primer trimestre se seguía sintiendo así. Ahora que Duo compartía la habitación con él debía esperar mucho a que éste se dignara siquiera a callarse.

A Duo no le importaba que estuviera haciendo, corrigiendo exámenes, preparando informes, NO, a él lo único que le importaba era conversar. Quién sabría cómo aprobaba sin inconvenientes los otros ramos, porque lo que era matemática apenas y pasaba con la nota rayando en lo mínimo, definitivamente los números no eran su fuerte.

Caminó por el departamento, intentando conseguir algo de sueño y se adentró en la habitación de Duo, fijándose sin querer en el cuerpo del chico. Se veía adorable. Con las mantas esparcidas a los pies de la cama, y él con sólo los pantalones del pijama y la camisa desabrochada. Era una visión de un ángel a sus ojos (un ángel desparramado, pero ángel al fin nnU), se acercó lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se sentó a su lado.

Con suma tranquilidad pasó su mano por la mejilla pálida del chico frente a sí. Removió unos mechones de color caramelo y los acomodó tras la curva de la oreja. ¡Qué hermoso era su pequeño! Se paró de nuevo para tender las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Depositó un beso en su frente y volvió a su habitación, tapándose hasta las orejas y dando media vuelta.

En el otro cuarto, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del supuestamente dormido muchacho...

Los días pasaban rápidos en el Instituto Peacecraft, es decir, además de las aburridas clases que debían de aguantar los estudiantes también habían días de "fiesta", por así decirlo. Aquella noche se celebraba el término del primer trimestre, tendrían sus dos semanas de bien merecidas vacaciones y el que lo quisiera podría regresar a pasar esa temporada a su casa.

Duo caminaba con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el pasillo aquel día, no había tenido problemas con los exámenes de Literatura y Psicología, además los otros eran bastantes fáciles. Ahora sólo le faltaban dos. Bueno, habrían sido dos si no hubiera sido porque el profesor de la asignatura le recomendó que no hiciera deporte por algún tiempo, ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo lo aburría eso!

Tenía un segundo examen de matemática con Heero, en tan sólo unas horas, sólo porque en el primero le había ido tremendamente mal, y extrañamente se sentía realmente preparado. Eso de haber estudiado con él le había servido de mucho. Quizás debía replantearse la idea de tener clase con él los jueves el próximo semestre también. Ya que después de tres sesiones, había quedado agotado. Y suponía que ni Heero sabía porque complacía sus caprichos.

Tarareando una canción se dirigió a almorzar en el patio. Era un día precioso y pensaba aprovecharlo. Sonreía como siempre. A pesar de sentir la mirada de todo el que se le cruzara sobre sí. Ser un chico tan atractivo no era fácil. Su estómago rugió pidiéndole comida a viva voz (--U).

Con paso rápido se encaminó al comedor, cruzándose con Quatre en el camino. El rubio parecía agitado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración acelerada y el cabello un poco revuelto... la mente de Duo pensaba... ¿Por qué?

- Quatre...- balbuceó tímidamente- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Duo- respondió el árabe mientras secaba su frente con el dorso de su mano. Duo se encogió.

- ¿Por qué estás así?- Quatre le miró extrañado, hasta que vio como Duo le señalaba su cabello revuelto y la camisa fuera de su sitio. Su sonrojo creció más.

- Eh... bueno...- bajó la cara. ¡La culpa la tenía Trowa! Sólo a él se le ocurría encerrarse en los baños de profesores con llave. Rápidamente llevó su mano al cuello intentando tapar una reciente marca rojiza, cortesía de Trowa, claro está.

- ¿Escapando de las admiradoras?- preguntó una pícara voz.

- Hilde, hola- Duo ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a la chica de cabello azul unirse a la caminata al comedor.

- Hace siglos que no los encontraba- bufó la niña hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros.

- Hilde... nos vimos hoy en la mañana -U- recordó Quatre subiéndose disimuladamente el cuello de la camisa. Hilde rió.

- Hey, Hilde, ¿A qué te refieres con "admiradoras"?- Duo la miró con aire inocente.

- Bueno, ¿Pero que no te has dado cuenta? Las zorras de aquí se comen a Quatre sólo mirándolo- el aludido volteó la cara.- y tu tampoco estás muy seguro que digamos. Con el grupito de Maniaque no se te va hacer fácil nada de ahora en adelante, y si a eso le sumamos el grupo de homofóbicos de último año... vas a tener que estar muy al corriente de los rumores que se oigan, Duo...- terminó en tono serio y confidente.

- Hilde... ¿No crees que exageras?- la voz dulce de una chica se oyó tras ellos.

- Hola Sylvia- saludaron cortésmente los dos chicos. La niña rubia les sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿No crees que los vas asustar si empiezas con todas esas cosas, Hilde?- recriminó la recién llegada.

- Hay! Sylvia- se quejó la peli azul haciendo una mueca aburrida- mejor vamos a comer, ¿Sí?

La rubia aceptó la idea, aunque siguiera sin encontrar justificación a lo que ella llamaba "una causa injusta". Duo y Quatre se miraron nerviosos, realmente en una pelea de chicas, mejor no meterse.

La cafetería estaba llena a reventar, y los únicos cuatro puestos que quedaban libres estaba en la mesa del nombrado rubio francés. Aquel color oro que a Quatre le hacía ver tan adorable como un ángel a éste no le sentaba en lo más mínimo, un ángel de la oscuridad, si entraban a comparar.

Sylvia los miró suplicante, era obvio que quería mostrarles que el chico francés no resultaba tan molesto como ellos habían afirmado, y después de coger con una mirada sombría sus bandejas se encaminaron hasta el lugar ocupado.

- Disculpa Phillipe, ¿Podemos?- preguntó suavemente Sylvia. El chico la miró, estudiándola lentamente, mientras a sus espaldas los tres amigos mantenían una sonrisa enyesada. Después de un tiempo que pareció eterno, Phillipe cabeceó afirmativamente- Gracias, ¿Ven, chicos? -

- Hola Duo...- saludó mirando fijamente al trenzado con sus ojos de veteados negros. Duo se erizó al escuchar salir su nombre de aquella boca.

- Hola...- bajó la mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer con exagerada rapidez, el chico de ojos blancos lo miró risueño. Ese niño era todo un encanto. Sus mejillas sonrojadas como fresas... y aquel cabello largo y de apariencia sedosa... Duo Maxwell iba a ser suyo.

- Duo...- volvió a susurrar, y no dijo nada hasta que sintió la mirada tímida del trenzado sobre él- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?- Duo se encogió de hombros- Me gustaría que fueras- una sonrisa amable se dibujó en esos labios sonrosados. Duo suspiro, al parecer el chico había dejado de lado el tratar de seducirle.

- Supongo que iré- respondió con una sonrisa, borrando cualquier duda que tuviera el francés, "mientras más amable seas con el chiquillo, más confianza te tendrá y será tuyo", le había dicho uno de sus amigos. Vaya si tenía razón. Duo volvió a fijar la mirada en su plato aún no acabado, sin darse cuenta de cómo Phillipe pasaba su lengua por su labio superior.

- Quatre, niñas... ¿Ustedes irán?- preguntó, para sonar casual.

- No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer hoy- respondió Quatre devolviendo la sonrisa. Para él no había pasado desapercibido aquel gesto lujurioso que el chico le dedicaba a su amigo.

- ¡Pero Quatre! Si acabamos de entrar en vacaciones- se quejó Hilde- yo sí voy, ¿Y tu, Sylvia?- la aludida se dedicó a asentir levemente, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Me parece bien- la sonrisa de Phillipe se hizo más grande. Entretener a las chicas iba a ser fácil, y mientras, él podría animar a Duo- ¿Les parece si nos vemos a las 8 en la entrada del instituto?- los tres muchachos se miraron y asintieron con sonrisas.

La comida duró poco, por lo menos en el plato de Duo, quien se disculpó diciendo que aún tenía cosas que acabar. Hilde dio una carcajada al oírlo decir eso, para ella no era ningún secreto que Duo odiaba las clases. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Duo tenía clases especiales de matemática, con cierto profesor japonés, y de las que siempre huía... tampoco sabía que Duo no planeaba escaparse de dichas clases...

Quatre le secundó casi al instante, si bien él no tenía materias pendientes ni nada, si tenía una cita, una a la cual no podía faltar. Usó como excusa el tener una llamada urgente de su padre, dejando a las muchachas con Phillipe. El francés sonrió con malignidad al ver como Quatre salía del comedor.

- Schbeiker...- llamó suavemente, haciendo que la chica volteara a verle- He visto a Duo muy deprimido últimamente- la cara de Hilde mostró pánico, Nadie debía enterarse de lo de Duo- no te pido que me digas lo que le sucede... sólo que tenía una idea para alegrarlo un poco...- las facciones de Hilde se suavizaron, si era para ayudar a Duo a recuperar una sonrisa, ella haría lo que fuera- aunque... necesito de su ayuda- Sylvia miró esos ojos llenos de deseo... ¿Deseo? No, debía estar equivocada, ese chico sólo quería ayudar...

Duo corrió por los pasillos para llegar pronto a la habitación que compartía con Heero, no sabía cómo, pero a cada momento que pasaba a su lado sentía que el tiempo se hacia eterno... le encantaba la sensación de seguridad que lo acompañaba cuando estaba con su maestro... una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando sacó el llavero de su mochila... Un llavero con dos fotos. Sus seres más amados...

Dio vuelta a la llave, y en cuanto entró escuchó gritos que venían de la cocina. Al parecer una chica. ¿Una chica? ¿Qué estaba haciendo una chica en la cocina de Heero?

Dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta mientras avanzaba silencioso, asomó la punta de su cabeza por la puerta. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue una cabellera rubia ceniza bastante larga. Y una voz horrible que salía de esa persona. También vio a Heero, él parecía estar enfadado... era raro... Heero nunca parecía mostrar emoción alguna, pero... ahora sentía hasta cierto temor. Esas cejas arqueadas en enojo se le hicieron conocidas. Su padre tenía aquella misma manera de mirar cuando los regañaba a su hermana y a él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin prestar interés en la conversación, y cubriéndose la boca corrió al baño.

Cerró con llave y se dejó caer junto al inodoro. Se sentó a horcajadas en el suelo y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la comida recién servida salió mezclándose con la sangre, cayendo dentro del gran recipiente. Siguió por unos minutos más así... sólo botando más y más sangre... sentía como lentamente se desvanecía.

Heero sintió abrirse la puerta. Y sintió como alguien los observaba. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero con esa niña molesta en su mini departamento no podía hacer mucho.

Reelena se había encaprichado demasiado con él. Y había que ponerle un fin a todo, por ningún motivo se iba a ver envuelto con uno de sus estudiantes, aunque estos estuvieran a punto de salir del Instituto, en el caso de Reelena.

- Heero... vamos... yo sé que de verdad te importo...- suplicó Reelena, sin notar el brillo violeta tras ella.

- Te lo he dicho otras veces, Reelena. No tengo interés en ti- volteó a verla con enfado. Mostrando su mirada cobalto rebosante de furia. La chica rubia no pareció intimidarse.

- Vamos Heero, tú sabes que mi hermano es el director de éste Instituto. No habrá problema- el ceño de Heero se hizo aún más visible, sobre todo cuando vio que la figura tras Reelena corría en dirección al baño. Tenía que detenerlo.

- También se lo he dicho a tu hermano. No quiero nada que ver con esto. Y ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer- tomó el brazo de la rubia, arrastrándola por la sala de estar, sin prestar atención a los gritos furiosos que ésta le daba- Gracias por tu visita, Reelena- y le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Tendría que comprar un nuevo cerrojo y otro juego de llaves, porque no tenía idea donde la chica había conseguido las copias.

Dejó eso de lado cuando recordó que Duo había corrido al baño. Se apresuró al lugar, rápidamente cruzó el cuarto y se paró junto a la puerta. Dio un toque...

- ¿Duo?- preguntó.

- ...

- Duo, voy a entrar- se escuchó el ruido del agua al caer. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, y forzando la puerta, la abrió. Duo estaba a un costado del inodoro, los labios con pequeños residuos de sangre y la piel con un extraño tono cremoso. Demasiado pálido para ser normal- ¿Qué hiciste?- demandó saber. Duo bajó el rostro. Sabía que le estaba prohibido devolver la comida... y Heero le estaba ayudando... pero no había podido contenerse cuando lo vio actuar como su padre. De sus ojos cayeron nuevas lagrimas.

- Yo...- ahogó sus palabras abrazándose a sí mismo. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera esa mirada. El brazo de Heero se cerró sobre sus hombros confortándolo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Tembló ante el contacto de las manos del hombre mayor sobre él. Estaba ayudándole a deshacerse de su camisa, teñida de rojo y con un olor nauseabundo que lo estaba haciendo sentir mal.

- Está bien, Duo- contestó Heero, sin dejar al muchacho acabar la frase. Quizás la escena con Reelena era lo que había empeorado el estado de Duo. No pudo sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado de la habitación. Le ayudó a limpiarse y después de un rato el sueño venció al trenzado.

Heero le observó dormir por largo rato. Las clases habían terminado, y tenían un tiempo de 2 semanas de vacaciones. Acarició uno a uno los suaves cabellos del chico, sonrió a sí mismo y se sentó junto a él, en un sillón, mientras tomaba el pesado libro de medicina y su cuaderno de apuntes, el cual tenía todos los datos de Duo, sus continuos cambios de ánimo, y uno que otro dibujo o fotografía. Posó su mano en la cubierta suave del cuaderno. Tan suave... pero nada comparado a la piel de Duo.

...

Daban las siete cuando Duo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintió la ligera manta sobre sí, y aún un poco mareado se sentó al borde de la cama. Con pasos tambaleantes llegó al armario para sacar alguna sudadera, y seguidamente salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la salita se encontró con una escena que nunca había podido apreciar. El Heero-Sensei (N/A: gomen! ¡-¡ pero es que he visto Gravitation, y desde entonces no he podido dejar de decir Sensei, después del nombre de algún maestro, gracias -) estaba plácidamente dormido con un libro abierto sobre su vientre, un cuaderno de notas en la mesita de madera, junto con una pluma plateada. Se acercó a él, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho. ¡Y pensar que todo había comenzado para él como un simple juego! ¡Se suponía que él iba a dejar sin aliento a su querido maestro!... se sentó junto a Heero, cuidando de no incomodarlo con su peso sobre su hombro.

El trenzado cerró sus ojos, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su maestro. Era increíble como ese hombre que no hacía más que callarlo cuando comenzaba a hablar de más había sido capaz de dejarlo prendado. Es que... era imposible resistirse a esos ojos azul cobalto, y a esa mirada fría que dedicaba siempre a todo el mundo. Se consideraba afortunado en ese momento, podía ver, con toda tranquilidad, el semblante relajado de Heero, ver sus facciones detenidamente, sin el temor de que alguien pudiese notarlo. En clases se dedicaba a mirarlo, y usaba cualquier excusa para pararse a preguntar durante ellas. Le gustaba que la atención de Heero estuviera única y exclusivamente centrada en él.

Aunque aceptaba que esa actitud suya era un tanto posesiva, no la encontraba tan infantil, como él decía, como la de aquella estudiante mayor, Reelena. Había visto que Heero se había enfadado mucho con ella, incluso había pedido un cerrojo y llaves nuevas para mantenerla alejada. Era casi como si estuviera preocupado por él. Había visto a la chica de cabellos rubios tan sólo unos días antes, y Heero la estaba regañando.

Qué bien se había sentido. Y su Heero-sensei le había dejado muy en claro a la chica que no debía de meterse con él o con su alumno!!

Se acercó un poco más hasta peinar sus revueltos cabellos. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los dos besos robados por Heero, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, acercó su boca a la comisura de los labios del hombre mayor. Los besó por sólo unos segundos, no podía permitirse que despertara, y además se le estaba haciendo tarde para las ocho, tenía el tiempo justo para bañarse y ponerse bello.

Ya daban las ocho y Duo aún no llegaba, Sylvia empezaba a impacientarse al igual que Phillipe y la pobre de Hilde daba vueltas y vueltas continuamente, ella sabía que Duo era un tanto impuntual, así que esperaba que apareciera cuando menos se lo esperaran. Las vueltas de Hilde fueron rápidamente acompañadas por las de ambos chicos rubios.

De la nada escucharon pasos, que corrían presurosos, divisaron una trenza castaña moviéndose al compás del cuerpo que la portaba. La figura se detuvo frente a ellos, bajando su cabeza para intentar recuperar el aliento que había perdido al correr sin detenerse.

- Go- Gomen...- se disculpó, pero ninguno de los otros chicos parecía haberle escuchado, todos miraban fijamente al trenzado. Duo lucía exquisito aquella noche. La camisa negra de manga corta, junto con aquel pantalón de mesclilla desgastado, el cabello ordenado prolijamente en esa suave trenza, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y sus ojos violetas centellando hacían de Duo alguien realmente irresistible.

- Hasta que apareces, Duo- reclamó el francés mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Gomen- repitió cerrando sus ojos ante la incomodidad de la mirada de Phillipe sobre su cuerpo- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?- preguntó de manera casual mientras extendía su brazo a Hilde.

- Me parece bien- contestó Sylvia, tomando lugar junto al alto rubio.

Emprendieron el camino hablando de trivialidades, la risa de Duo se hacía contagiosa y Phillipe sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cuando los ojos violetas le miraban pidiendo que corroborara algo.

El francés se había comportado de manera exquisita con Duo, no lo había atemorizado con sus miradas lujuriosas y sus malintencionados comentarios acerca de su sexualidad, a Duo no le cabían dudas de que el chico estaba tratando de ser amable, aunque aún le resultaba vergonzoso que un hombre pudiera llegar a mirarlo como lo hacía él. Normalmente sólo las chicas le dirigían esa clase de miradas, si bien es cierto que en los demás institutos donde había estado con Quatre eran el centro de atención de todas las chicas, y de algunos chicos, nunca nadie le había hecho notar el deseo con sólo una mirada.

Los ojos de Phillipe eran mágicos, de un gris blanquecino que hacían pensar en la neblina que nunca se va de aquellas selvas húmedas; en aquellos paisajes que los artistas solían pintar de Londres, un sendero por el cual es muy fácil perderse y no regresar. Duo temía a aquellos ojos, y por eso, cada vez que le miraba, él cerraba los suyos, para no caer en la ilusión que provocaban...

Sintió de pronto Duo un jalón por parte de Hilde y se dio cuenta de que estaban ya frente a la cancha de bastquetball que habían adornado con globos y luces de colores. Las risas de los demás estudiantes se escuchaban opacadas por la fuerte música.

Entraron en parejas por puertas decoradas en tonos celestes y rosados, los pilares que sostenían el techo tenían cintas entrelazadas a ellos. Parecía una verdadera fiesta de gala. El instituto privado Peacecraft realmente contaba con mucho financiamiento económico. La fiesta la había preparado el mismísimo director Zechs, apodado así por parte de las chicas de secundaria.

La mano pálida de Phillipe se posó tranquila en el hombro de Duo mientras le señalaba la mesa de la comida y dejaban a las chicas con las otras niñas. El plan del francés iba bien, alejarlas todo lo posible de Duo.

Tal y como le había dicho la rubia de preparatoria, el trenzado amaba los dulces, y prácticamente se desvivía por probarlos todos. A él le extrañaba la actitud de la señorita Peacecraft, pero como había sido ella quien le había buscado desde un principio, no iba a desechar tan valiosa información.

A medida que avanzaba la fiesta la música rápida fue desplazada paulatinamente por las baladas románticas, que las parejas disfrutaban enormemente, pegando sus cuerpos y moviéndolos al compás de la melodía.

El cuerpo de Duo también se movía, pero no precisamente por estar bailando, sino porque quería darse prisa en devorar la mayor cantidad de dulces posibles. La trenza castaña bailaba detrás de él mientras se movía de aquí a allá buscando pequeñas dosis de azúcar.

Duo sintió un tirón en la trenza que le hizo voltear rápido, con la intención de mandar al diablo a quien hubiese osado tocar su cabello. Pero en vez de hacer eso se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer al ver los ojos se Phillipe sonreírle con calidez.

- Phillipe- murmuró- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó, cerrando sus ojos y volteando graciosamente hacia él.

- Duo, ¿Quieres bailar?- el asombrado y sonrojado rostro de Duo le dio la respuesta inmediata (o al menos eso pensó) y sin dudarlo dos veces le tomó la mano y se lo llevó a la mitad de la pista, mientras en ese momento comenzaba una romántica balada....

Los ojos cobalto se abrieron lentamente, sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, eran casi más de las nueve y no había escuchado al escandaloso de Duo en durante todo su lapsus. ¿Sería axaso que estaba tan dormido que no le había sentido?. ¡Pero el trenzado no estaba en la habitación contigua a la suya, ni en el comedor, ni en el baño, no estaba ni siquiera en la cocina! ¿Dónde se podía meter un chico de 16 años un viernes por la noche?

Heero buscó por lo menos 2 veces en todo el departamento antes de darse por vencido y aceptar que el muchachito no estaba ahí. Llevó su mano hacía su cabeza, peinándose levemente sus cabellos con los dedos, un gesto de cansancio apareció en su rostro. Se frotó con el pulgar y el índice los ojos y se recargó ligeramente contra la puerta de entrada.

Según los cuchicheos de sus alumnos, durante sus clases (¬.¬ que no presten atención a Heero por Dios....), iban a preparar una fiesta después del último examen del trimestre para divertirse y despejarse un poco.

Quizás Duo estaba ahí...

Analizó rápido. Si todos los chicos de secundaria iban a ir, el mocoso francés que había perseguido incansablemente a SU trenzado, por casi tres meses, también estaría allí. Y eso no era bueno. Durante la última semana le había visto demasiado cerca de Reelena, lo cual no significaba nada agradable. De hecho, viniendo de la Señorita Obsesiva todo podía ser peor...

Se decidió a ir a buscar a Duo, aunque las fiestas era buenas para relajarle, podrían haber comentarios que le herirían y para su autoestima, de por si baja, empeoraría. Y eso que siempre lo ocultaba con una máscara de felicidad y egolatría.

Cogió su chaqueta y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, encontraría el lugar y se llevaría al trenzado con él...

¿Porqué tanta preocupación, Heero? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los oscuros sendos...

Los cuerpos moviéndose suaves... caras sonrojadas, chicos charlando en las esquinas de las mesas, alejados de todo. Seguramente Duo hubiese preferido quedarse con Heero Yuy antes de pasar siendo arrastrado de la mano, en medio de miradas curiosas, por el francés.

El cuerpo de Phillipe era un poco más alto que el de Duo, lo cual le resultaba demasiado incómodo. Jamás había experimentado el bailar con alguien más alto que él, y mucho menos con un hombre.

Aunque bailaba con Quatre a menudo en la mansión cuando estaban de vacaciones y con ganas de hacer nada, era porque se tenían bastante confianza, pero el pequeño rubio era más pequeño que él, en esa situación se sentía en un papel más masculino.

La mirada lujuriosa de la que había sido víctima en la primera clase de gimnasia estaba ahí nuevamente. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora estaba indefenso y entre los brazos de un rubio de ojos encantados.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Duo?- el rostro del chico se hundió levemente en la cabellera castaña rojiza de Duo.

- Yo... preferiría ir a beber algo...- no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, pero por lo menos fueron unas tres piezas de baile. Su tímido murmullo salió de sus labios mientras con horror miraba al grupo de homofóbicos del Instituto. Eso de estar bailando con una persona del mismo sexo frente a sus ojos, no era recomendable. Simuló una de sus más tiernas sonrisas hacia ellos.- vamos a beber algo... por favor...- suplicó inconscientemente.

- De acuerdo- aceptó de mala gana, forzando una sonrisa. Llevó a Duo a la mesa de los dulces. Según la señorita Peacecraft al trenzado le encantaban, y parecía que era cierto, porque en cuanto Duo miró hacia los pastelillos sus ojos habían brillado ansiosos- espérame un momento, Duo... - dejó deslizar suavemente su lengua en el cuello blanco y cremoso del chico de ojos violetas.

- Oye...- pero no pudo decirle nada, porque cuando le vio, ya iba lejos... - yo...- se tocó el cuello con la punta de los dedos, la húmeda caricia había quedado marcada. Sacudió su cabeza intentando no darle importancia- y cometí el error de verle los ojos...- susurró agarrando su cabeza en una mueca desesperada, la culpa la tenían los ojos de Phillipe.

Dejó vagar su vista por la ancha mesa frente a él... suspiró y llevó a su boca un trozo de tarta de frutas... cerró los ojos con placer ante el sabor dulce de las piñas y el ácido que tenían las fresas. Un sabor exquisito.. como los labios de su sensei...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Heero en un lugar público (¬.¬ como si la gente te fuera a leer la mente, Duo-chan)... el recuerdo que sus cálidas manos ayudándole a deshacerse de su sucia polera... un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar los hermosos ojos azules cobalto de su maestro... de acuerdo... no sólo los ojos de Phillipe eran mágicos...

Dirigió su mirada al extremo de la larga mesa, donde vio con claridad como Phillipe hablaba con Hilde. Ella sonreía y asentía encantada... le dolió ver que la chica se llevaba tan bien con el francés. Ella lucía encantadora aquella noche, casi tan bella como las modelos, su cabello suelto caía con una particular gracia, y su flequillo estaba acomodado de forma casi perfecta... pero el flequillo rebelde de Heero era más lindo.

Tapó su boca como temiendo haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Su sonrojo no había disminuido nada y se preguntaba dónde estaría su amigo el árabe, extrañaba su compañía... si hubiera venido con él las cosas habrían sido mucho más amenas... no como ahora, que parecía el blanco de un grupo de jovencitas que le miraban extasiadas... les sonrió coquetamente antes de volverse a la mesa y seguir engullendo bocadillos, uno tras otro... como Quatre hubiera dicho, con una voz pequeña y tímida; "Por Alhá, mejor nos vamos". Pero Duo venía con Hilde... no podía dejarla sola, aunque ésta no le hiciera demasiado caso...

Unas manos en su cintura bastaron para que girara la cabeza y se topara con la rubia cabellera de Phillipe... sus labios a centímetros de diferencia...

- Vamos, Duo. La fiesta no está divertida... y creo que hay algo que te gustará... - el trenzado arqueó una ceja, eso era una indirecta?

- Yo me estoy divirtiendo bastante- se excusó dando una sonrisa, mientras rogaba al cielo porque el chico le soltara.

- No es cierto, Duo. Llevas comiendo todo lo que va de la noche... ¿Porqué no vamos a un sitio más divertido... tu y yo?- el susurro fue tal que Duo no creyó haberlo oído, además que aquel tono no le agradaba, demasiado misterioso. Sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando unos traviesos dientes le mordieron el lóbulo de la oreja, un gesto completamente sensual- Hilde y Sylvia no nos molestaran... ¿Qué dices, Duo?- inquirió en un tono aún más ronco.

- Yo...- quería negarse, pero los suaves ojos tranquilizadores de Phillipe no le permitieron articular palabras...

- Sé que me deseas, Duo...- ¿Enserio le deseaba? Bah! Eso no era cierto... a quien él deseaba era a Heero... un súbito sonrojo le dio al chico francés la respuesta equivocada- vámonos de aquí, Duo. Tengo planes para nosotros...

Incapaz de decir nada más, el joven de mirada violeta se dejó arrastrar... mientras en su cabeza danzaba el nombre y los ojos de Heero...

El sonido proveniente de la cancha de basquetball le hizo alzar una ceja y dar vuelta sobre sí mismo... Quizás Duo estaría ahí, ya llevaba tiempo buscándolo, y aunque creía conocer de memoria la personalidad de Duo, tal parecía que aún era incapaz de saber a dónde su mente era capaz de llevarlo...

Se acercó con cuidado a la entrada, mirando desde la puerta las figuras sonrientes de los estudiantes de secundaria... pasó su mirada por toda la cancha buscando una trenza castaña, o tan siquiera los ojos violetas de Duo.

No tuvo mucha suerte con eso, en cambio, encontró a aquella chica de cabellos cortos y azules... ¿No era la misma que estaba con Wufei hace cuatro meses en aquel parque? Dejó de divagar para centrarse en Hilde.

Recordaba haberla visto muchas veces junto a Quatre y Duo, era una de las únicas chicas que hablaban con ellos sin tartamudear o sonrojarse... igual que la rubia que tenía al lado...

Se acercó a ella con paso rápido, cuidando de no ser reconocido.

- Sumimasen...- dijo, apenas moviendo los labios, aunque la atención de la chica se centró inmediatamente en él.

- Konbanwa, Heero-sensei, doushitanda?- arqueo las finas cejas.

- ¿Has visto a Duo?- Heero se fue sin rodeos hasta la pregunta de oro. La cara de Hilde era todo un poema, de un momento ahora suspiró de forma relajada. Le sonrió.

- Hai, sensei, se fue con Phillipe hace unos minutos, ¿Verdad, Sylvia?- la rubia asintió sonriente.

- ¿Dónde fueron?

- Phillipe me dijo que a un lugar más divertido.

- Hn.- hizo una reverencia pequeña quo ambas chicas contestaron y se encaminó a buscar al baka trenzado.

¿¡Cómo habían dejado que Duo se fuera con ese maniático!? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta e que lo único que quería ese muchacho era llevarse a Duo a la cama para revolcarse con él?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentó no pensar, pero le fue imposible. A su mente venían una y otra vez las sonrisas del chico trenzado.

Iba absorto en sus meditaciones cuando un sonido llamó su atención....

- ¡No quiero!- Duo sacudió sus manos de forma enérgica intentando apartar el cuerpo de Phillipe.

- No te muevas tanto, pequeño, no pasa nada...- susurró cerca de su oído. A pesar del licor que había puesto en la bebida del chico, este aún estaba bastante lúcido, y eso no ayudaba a sus planes...

El sótano del gimnasio había sido el mejor lugar, era perfecto, tal y como le hubiese recomendado la señorita Peacecraft. Era cerrado. Oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña luz, y había colchonetas... la mente del francés se divirtió mientras anudaba las cuerdas para saltar a las muñecas de Duo...

- ¡No quiero!- seguí moviéndose, mientras sentía como el alcohol hacía efecto en él, todo el cuerpo le pesaba... las manos de Phillipe acomodaron las suyas, sobre su cabeza.

- Te ves lindo así, Duo- susurró con acento francés. Una cálida lengua se deslizó desde la mejilla derecha del chiquillo hasta el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió a Duo.

- No...

- ¿No? ¿No qué, Duo?

Las manos del francés comenzaron a moverse ansiosas mientras desprendían los botones de la camisa del trenzado.

- ¡No!- sollozó perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Débiles gemidos salieron de la boca suave y tierna. Phillipe la besó on fuerza, mientras presionaba sus caderas fuertemente con las de Duo. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón al momento que metía tres dedos en la pequeña boca, de la cual su dueño abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho, lindo Duo- sonrió.

- No creo que eso sea posible- se oyó una voz ronca.

Ojos grisáceos se toparon con unos fríos cobalto, los que a su vez estaban fijos en unos cristalinos violetas.

Continuará...

Notas de Aiko:

Gomen! Gomengomengomengomengomen!!!!!

Hoy de veritas que no tengo nadita de tiempo para contestar Reviews!!! La próxima, lo prometo!!!!

Ah, cierto, Gundam no es Mío, si lo fuera Duo y Heero serían pareja oficial en la serie

Phillipe Maniaque si me pertenece


	5. No me debes nada

**Clases Especiales **

Por Aiko Winner

Capítulo 5:

"No me debes nada, haz lo que quieras…"

La tensión aumentaba conforme avanzaban los segundos. Dos siluetas recortadas por la oscuridad que cubría el sótano. Los latidos escuchándose cada vez más fuertes. Ojos grises y cobalto enfrentándose en una batalla por dominar.

El rostro serio e inexpresivo de Heero observó con detalle el cuerpo del francés, desde el rubio flequillo hasta las zapatillas de marca que llevaba puesto, otro rico sin cerebro. Fijó su atención en la respiración agitada que poseía, en sus ojos llenos de furia, pero claro, a él no le importaba en o más mínimo haber llegado de improviso, todo fuera por salvar a SU Duo de las garras de aquel sátiro sexual que tenía enfrente.

Phillipe abrió su boca, en un claro intento por comenzar una pelea verbal, si bien él no tenía un cuerpo muy fornido o un gran tamaño, pero sus palabras podían doler como las mordidas de las víboras.

- ¿Así que ha venido por Duo, no, Yuy-Sensei?- preguntó con sorna.

- Creo, Señor Maniaque, que sus suposiciones no son del todo erradas- miró al suelo para verificar la condición del trenzado- me parece que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- antes de que Phillipe pudiera abrir su boca para protestar, Heero había puesto sus dedos índice y medio, indicándole silencio- dopar a un estudiante que está bajo prescripción médica, eso valdría por lo menos como una suspensión permanente, ¿No cree?

- No se atrevería…- sus palabras salieron como un susurro arrastrado por el viento.

- Claro que sí, Maniaque- los ojos de Heero brillaron peligrosamente- podrás tener todo el dinero que quieras, pero con una nota más en tu expediente saldrás de inmediato del Instituto… suponiendo que tú no lo supieses… has tenido el descaro y la imprudencia de no acatar con las normas establecidas…

- Pero…!!

- Pero nada, además, has tomado las llaves del gimnasio subterráneo sin previa autorización- la boca del hombre se torció en una mueca cínica- ¿Cuántas reglas rotas llevamos?- preguntó de manera irónica.

- ¡¡Es que Reelena…!!

- Puedo suponer que fue lo que dijo Reelena, pero ahora, el asunto que requiere mi mayor atención eres tú…

El maestro de cabellos revueltos caminó lentamente junto al cuerpo semidesnudo de Duo, le tomó en brazos y lo recostó sobre una colchoneta más alta.

Se giró lento para encarar al rubio prepotente, que en esos momentos se encontraba pálido como un fantasma y temblando como una hoja a punto de caer a mediados de otoño. Avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar a su lado, e inclinándose levemente acercó su boca al oído del francés.

- Tú lo tocas de nuevo… y yo… te mato…- susurró con voz gélida. Phillipe comenzó a temblar aún más fuerte cuando Heero tocó su frente con la suya y le miró con aquellos ojos cobalto que podrían hacer helar hasta el mismo sol.

Con una sonrisa macabra se alejó de él y se dirigió rápido hasta Duo, puso una mano en su espalda, la otra bajo sus rodillas y lo alzó, como quién levanta una pluma. Volteó su rostro levemente para dirigirle una mirada de advertencia al muchacho que seguía de pie, con la camisa desarreglada y pantalones desabrochados.

Phillipe vio salir la figura delgada de Heero a través de la estrecha entrada del gimnasio y apretó sus puños cuando sintió el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sus labios compusieron una mueca desagradable mientras se abotonaba tranquilamente el pantalón… lástima que hubiera llegado tan pronto… un poco más y el exquisito trenzado habría sido suyo… y quién sabe, a lo mejor incluso hubiera compartido con Heero el cuerpo delicioso de Duo.

Para él no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Heero constantemente le dirigía a Duo, de todas las veces en que le había seguido a la biblioteca. Había notado como aquellos fríos ojos cobalto brillaban cuando veían el rostro bonito.

Tomando su chaqueta y poniéndola en su hombro salió del lugar, sonriendo maliciosamente. Si el profesor creía que por una tonta advertencia se iba a intimidar… estaba muy equivocado. Nadie jugaba con su comida.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos ante la visión que estaba frente a él. Quatre estaba simplemente exquisito esa noche, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y con su rubio cabello, peinado pulcramente. Clavó sus ojos en el cuello de su alumno, conteniéndose apenas de besarlo salvajemente mientras sentía como las pulsaciones del chico se hacían cada vez más rápidas, así que, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, le tendió el brazo dispuesto a llevarlo a una mesa en el piso superior "privado" de aquel recinto.

No distinta fue la impresión que tuvo el heredero de la familia Winner al toparse con semejante Adonis frente a él. De porte mayor al de él mismo, Trowa vestía un traje semejante al suyo, negro también, pero adornado con una bella Camelia blanca en el bolsillo superior derecho, su cabello castaño caía como siempre a un lado de su cara, tapando una de sus hermosas esmeraldas. El pequeño rubio concibió la idea de quedarse contemplando al apuesto profesor durante toda la velada, y lo hubiera hecho si un sonrojo de proporciones épicas no hubiese tenido la osadía de aparecer en sus mejillas cuando notó como el mayor miraba su cuello con fuego en los ojos para seguidamente tenderle el brazo y guiarle hasta su mesa.

Quatre estaba hecho un lío cuando la cena fue servida por el mesero, había pasado toda la tarde preguntándose por el dichoso _mensaje_ que su maestro le había dejado, otro más que guardaba celosamente en su cajón de escritorio… su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano del moreno se posó sobre la suya suavemente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? No has probado la comida…- observó Trowa mientras con su índice hacía círculos en la mano del chico.

- No, no es nada… Trowa…- pronunció el pequeño mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Se suponía que no debía llamar a su maestro por su nombre de pila, pero cómo no hacerlo si lo amaba? De todas maneras este era uno de los pocos momentos que podían disfrutar a solas lejos de la escuela. Bendito el día en que los chicos habían organizado la fiesta.

- ¿Completamente seguro?- volvió a preguntar. El chico de cabellos dorados sólo sonrió ante la interrogante, mientras jugaba con los cubiertos- me alegra… porque tenía planeado algo para hoy…

- ¿Qué cosa, Trowa?- susurró, moviendo sus labios suavemente en un claro gesto de insinuación al joven frente a él, el cual pasó su lengua suavemente sobre su labio superior…

- ¿Es un sí?

- Depende…- le sonrió de forma coqueta, olvidando cualquier recato que hubiese tenido. De todas maneras, no lo necesitaba en esa situación, o sí?. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar, y Alhá sabía que lo haría.

Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida por su maestro y se dejó llevar hasta una habitación que se encontraba en el mismo piso que su mesa privada, una fugaz idea atravesó la mente de Quatre cuando cayó en cuenta de que el lugar también era algo planeado por Trowa. Y esbozó una sonrisa mientras imaginaba sobre qué cosas le instruiría su apuesto profesor.

Trowa fue jalando de la mano de Quatre mientras cruzaban la puerta de madera tallada, y cuando lo acercó a él, sediento de beber de aquellos labios de fresa, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- Sabes que te amo… ¿Cierto?- preguntó con la voz ronca por el deseo

- No podría olvidarlo…- susurró Quatre mientras pasaba sus manos por sobre los hombros del moreno.

Sus labios casi tocaban los del otro, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como sus corazones palpitaban, los labios rojos por la pasión, las mejillas sonrojadas, más en uno que en el otro, y el verde y el aqua fundiéndose.

Todo habría sido perfecto, tal y como esperaban, pero un dolor profundo en los ojos del pequeño ángel detuvo al hombre mayor.

Una punzada atravesaba el pecho de Quatre, y él sabía que no era la primera vez que la sentía. En repetidas ocasiones había tenido sensaciones parecidas, pero nunca tan intensas. En su mente resonó el nombre de su amigo de larga trenza. Miró a Trowa con súplica brillando en sus bellos ojos y éste, comprendiendo el mensaje implícito que conllevaba, asintió suavemente…

Cuando entró en su departamento se sorprendió no encontrarlo con el habitual desorden que reinaba en él, pero claro, después recordó por qué, Duo había estado ausente los dos últimos días y sólo había entrado a dormir y esa misma tarde a cambiarse de ropa, aunque todo terminó por ponerse color de hormiga.

Avanzó con pasos seguros por el pequeño departamento mientras sentía como Duo se hacía una bolita en sus brazos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… ese niño se había colado en sus pensamientos al poco de llegar…

Usando su pie derecho abrió con cuidado la puerta de su propia habitación y avanzó a la cama de manera segura. Dejó a Duo acostado en ella mientras iba a buscar ropa de cambio para el trenzado. No podía quedarse como estaba.

Después de unos minutos volvió, no había encontrado ningún pijama abrigador en el cuarto de Duo, al parecer el chico sólo dormía partes sueltas del pijama. Recordó aquella vez en que se había inmiscuido en el cuarto de Duo y le había visto sólo con el pantalón del pijama puesto. Su corazón latió acelerado ante el recuerdo y algo en su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, así que poniendo todo su autocontrol a trabajar y sacando un conjunto de dos partes de su cajón se dirigió al pequeño.

Con cuidado tomó la cabeza con sus manos mientras sentía la piel fría contra la suya y sólo entonces reparó en el sudor que bajaba por la frente y mejillas de Duo. Apoyó con preocupación su frente contra la de el pequeño sintiéndola caliente.

- Lo que faltaba… un ángel con fiebre…- pensó mientras sacaba con cuidado las mangas de la camisa mal puesta.

Si no fuera por sus estudios en medicina seguramente habría tenido que llamar a alguna enfermera que estuviera de servicio nocturno en el Instituto, pero como no era así no se preocupó mayormente. Él sabía que con una ducha caliente y paños húmedos en la frente y vientre estaría mejor…

Remeció suavemente el menudo cuerpo, hasta que consiguió que los ojos violetas se entreabrieran con sopor… Dios, el chico debía de estar muy cansado o muy bebido para no poder enfocar bien su mirada. De todas maneras el baño también ayudaría con la resaca.

- ¿Heero sensei?- preguntó adormilado mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Sí, Duo, soy yo…- respondió algo seco mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones. El trenzado se tensó al sentirlo.

- No... Por favor… no… - susurró al viento mientras tomaba las muñecas de Heero con fuerza y las retiraba de sus pantalones.

- Duo…- dijo con firmeza y determinación brillando en sus rasgados ojos- necesito bañarte… tienes fiebre, si no lo haces podrías ponerte peor…- intentó calmarlo con aquellas palabras… el encuentro que había tenido con el loco rubio ése seguro lo había dejado perturbado.

- Yo… yo… puedo hacerlo solo…- respondió, las palabras saliendo temblorosas de su boca. Su respiración volviéndose más agitada a cada segundo que pasaba… Heero no debía verlo así… una oleada de vergüenza lo invadió cuando se percató de la profunda mirada de su maestro.

- ¿Estás seguro, Duo?

- Sí… sí… completamente…- tambaleándose entró con cuidado al baño, siendo sostenido de vez en cuando por los brazos firmes del hombre mayor.

Una vez adentro se deslizó por la puerta, cayendo sentado y abrazándose a sí mismo… se levantó, casi sin fuerzas para mirarse en el espejo y observar como una pálida figura le sonreía con sarcasmo… Dioses… estaba terriblemente demacrado. De aquella cara que alguna vez fuese vistosa y de mejillas sonrojadas ya no quedaba nada.

Se quitó la camisa hecha jirones y luego siguió con los pantalones… volvió su vista al espejo. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero juraría que aquel le miraba con sorna y burla.

Tocándose el estómago suspiró… sabía que no debía verse así…

- Estoy engordando…- se dijo mientras se miraba desde varios ángulos. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó hasta que se llenó la bañera, dejó caer una porción considerable de sales aromáticas y se metió dentro con las fuerzas de quién ha comido poco en varios meses…- seguro que fueron los dulces de hoy…- jadeó al sentir el agua caliente sobre su sensible piel…

A él le parecía completamente normal lo que hacía. Vomitar por verse bien no era del todo malo, ¿O sí?. Cada vez su pequeño cuerpo se hacía más irreconocible, desde las costillas, que ya empezaban a marcarse más de lo que debieran en su cremosa piel, hasta las ojeras debajo de las amatistas que eran sus ojos.

Ojos que en ese momento volvieron a brillar con pena y resignación… el recuerdo de sus padres… aquel fatídico accidente… si tan sólo se hubieran ido todos juntos… si Shinigami no se hubiera apiadado sólo de él para hacerlo sentir más miserable… Si tan sólo Heero no supiera su secreto…

- Esto es castigo de los dioses…- murmuró hundiéndose en la bañera. Él no quería estar eternamente solo, era casi como una maldición que alejaba a todos a quienes él quería- _Heero Sensei…_- susurró evocando con parsimonia aquellos ojos determinados de hacía unos momentos, abrió la boca y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquel liquido transparente y perfumado.

Ya llevaba en el baño demasiado tiempo, pensó Heero, mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado tras la puerta. Su cabeza comenzaba a fastidiarle, maldita migraña que había decidido entrar en acción en ese momento.

Se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño algo nervioso, sabía que no era buena idea entrar mientras Duo estuviera adentro, pero necesitaba desesperadamente esas aspirinas. Giró la perilla del baño, y empujando ligeramente la puerta, entró.

El lugar tenía olor a manzanas verdes… un olor casi cítrico, pero algo más dulzón. Aspiró un poco antes de dirigirse al botiquín y sacar lo que necesitaba mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por el baño… había mucho vapor ahí dentro. Y por alguna razón no podía ver la silueta de Duo tras el cristal catedral que era el que daba cierta privacidad al espacio destinado a tina y ducha.

Su rostro mostró un cambio significativo mientras sus cejas se curvaban medio molestas y su boca se contraía. El cuerpo mayor se movió libremente por el cubículo hasta llegar al vidrio, tomó con ambas manos éste y lo corrió por la pasadera. Lo que vio le dejó pasmado, sin las fuerzas necesarias para apartar sus ojos de la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Ahí dentro estaba Duo. Sumergido completamente bajo la esencia de manzanas. Con su suave cabello castaño flotando a su alrededor. Su piel cremosa brillando. Su pecho completamente rígido…

Notas de Aiko:

Gooooooomeeeeen, no me maten por favor!!!! TxT yo no quería hacerle eso a mi Duo-chan! pero… era necesario… por lo menos véanle el lado bueno… Duo, bañadito… desnudo… en una tina… a merced de los ojos de Heero… (parece que va a ser lemon… pero NO!!!! Juajuajua!!!!) Gracias a quienes me han escrito, espero que me disculpen, el capítulo ha salido MUCHO más corto que los 4 anteriores… pero… es que tenía que cortarlo ahí!!!

Es verdad!!!!! Desde el 15 de diciembre podrán enviarme todas sus amenazas sobre mis fics (oh, sí, segunda parte de Mascotas XDDD) porque salgo de vacaciones de veranooooo!!!!!!! Wiiiiiii :D

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Kana Yuy: **hoe!! Pues muchas gracias! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes , pero ya sabes. Los estudios… TxT aaay, de acuerdo, no es excusa, pero… weno… ya verás cómo le salieron las cosas al francés (que si he decir, yo lo quiero mucho! XD)

**Saria-sly: **nn muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, aquí está la continuación

**Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang: **Hermano?? Oo??? No, no, no yo soy mujer!!! (te referías a eso, cierto nñU) jejejeje, pues ya ves que si lo continué… jajaja, y sobre salvar a Duo…. Eso le corresponde a Heero

**Lune de Barlon: **jajaja, gracias por tu review, pues, no sé si lo aclaré en el primer capítulo (revisaré, lo prometo) pero tanto Heero como Trowa tienen 22 años, Wufei tiene 23, mmm estoy segura de haber aclarado que se habían graduado muy jóvenes

**Celas: **hoeeee! Muchisimas gracias, ne??? Bueno, lo de Hilde y Wufei me gusta desde que mi amiga Ariel escribió sobre ellos (llliiiiiiiindaaaaaaaa te quieroooooo!!!!!!!! o) nn gracias por leer el fic

**Vane O: **oooiii, muchas gracias! Pero no te preocupes que aún no termina, tengo pensado por lop menos tres capitulos más, pero cuando el tiempo apremia y los estudios están de por medio….. (ay, otra vez eso XD ni siquiera he entrado a la universidad XD nñU soy una chica pequeña, sólo tengo 16 años XDDDD), pero espero continuarlo, ya tengo unas páginas del sexto, así que espero tenerlo para el próximo mes!!!!


End file.
